Love in a Diary
by LittleBells
Summary: A twist in time allows two person from different year, communicate with each other through a diary. What will happen to these two who never met each other before? Please R&R. Edward and Bella!
1. Chapter 1

***rewritten. it's the same plot, but i added something in the middle. p.s. i'm sorry if there's any alert on this chapter.**

**AN : This is a new story of mine, and it will be a short story. Not one that reaches over 20 chapters. I'm posting it to see how the response is like, if it's good, i will definitely continue! I've never written any diary before, so this's my first. Pardon my grammatical error or whatever error there is.**

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own the characters of Twilight, i don't own the original plot. This plot is actually from the MV of a Chinese song sung by a Hong Kong artist. Song title "Searching for you in Loving Memory" or something like that. But i did put in some of my ideas and change a little here and there, to make it into a story.**

**I don't know if anyone has ever written a story like this before, if there is, do tell me, and i will stop this story immediately.**

**Please do read and tell me what you think of it! Thanks so much!**

**

* * *

****28th July 2008, Monday**

Dear diary,

You remind me of my grandfather as this is a gift from him. He said I can only use it the day before I start a new life in my new school. He passed away last summer.

So, I've been here in Elizabeth Academy for a week and guess who my dorm mates are? The school's cheerleader head and assistant head,-Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Surprisingly, we clicked well even though I was a bit hesitant at first.

They were so perfect, and I even thought I got into the wrong room at first. My first impression on them was, "Oh my gosh, these two must be some international models."

I didn't think we could even be friends as I was a social outcast in my old school.

Let's just say the queen bees in my old school often humiliate me in front of others and knowing the Bella who didn't want to be the centre of attention, I didn't stand up for myself. My family had money, but none of them knew about it. They just thought Bella got into the school as the rumor went, "Isabella Swan got accepted just because she had brains. She's just a scholar."

Pranks, liars, slaps, kicks, and punches… I had it all in my old school. I could've fought back easily, with the knowledge of Taekwando, Judo, and some Chinese Kungfu. I mean, I'm well prepared for fights, and gun battles as my family does mafia business. That's where the money comes from.

I can't believe I'm telling you my past and a little about the dark secret of my family.

Tomorrow, it's the first day of a new life, a new school. So far, I've only mix around with Alice, Rose and their respective hot boyfriends, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCartney.

I'm praying that this year, I would never encounter any bitches. Alice and Rose promised not to let anyone mess with me and I had faith in them. With just one look, you could tell these four are the School's Fantastic Four. I bet they top the peak of the social class's pyramid in school.

Okay, since it's getting late, and Rose's been bugging me to sleep and I quote, "Do you want panda eyes?"

Wish me luck! Talk to you tomorrow!

Isabella Swan

* * *

**The next day…**

I groaned as I felt the sunlight shining onto me. My hands reached my sheets to cover up my face but it was tugged away from someone else.

My body shot up and I shouted, "I swear I'm going to have you fired if you don't return me my sheets!"

Nobody messes with Isabella Swan early in the morning, not to mention, those who wake her up will have to suffer her morning wrath.

A bell-like voice giggled, "Bella, do you think I'm your maid or something?"

Oops…

I squeezed one eye open only to find Alice holding my sheets and staring at me.

I said groggily, "Sorry Alice. My mind just mix up reality and imagination sometimes in the morning." Obviously I had to make up a lie. I didn't want people to know how many maids I've fired when I was young, before my dad decided to send me to boarding school, so that I can socialize and be independent.

I remembered years ago, the first boarding school I went, I flaunted my money and everyone just wanted to be my friend. But when I overheard my group of BFF, I mean EX BFF, backstabbing me, I got so depressed that my dad had to transfer my out of the school. Only then I realized how cruel reality is.

People are nice to you just because you're popular, or wealthy. I learned the hard way and ever since then, I never dress up like a rich man's daughter, nor do I act like one too.

I acted poor, because I wanted genuine friendship, and not one of those fake plastic friends.

Rosalie came up of the bathroom with towel wrapping her hair, "Morning sunshine. You've got twenty minutes to get ready before the guys barge into our room."

"Morning." I said before hitting my head back on the pillow. "Give me another 5 minutes."

Alice jumped on my bed and shook my body, "No! You're not sleeping again! You need to get ready! Come on!"

I shot her a glare with my definitely red eyes, "Alice Brandon! Five minutes is all I ask for. Please! I can get ready in less than 10 minutes!"

Thankfully, she let me go but I could hear her mumbling to herself, something along the line of "I can't believe she uses so little time to get ready. Never mind, I'm going to help her."

I could hear her opening my closet, but I ignored it and allowed myself to drift off to sleep. Until… I heard a shrilling scream and shot up immediately.

"What happened? Is there a fire?" I asked frantically.

Rosalie laughed and pointed towards a frozen Alice who's staring at my closet.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, it's not good to shout early in the morning. Others might think there's a murder."

I was on the verge of burying myself under my sheets when a tiny arm grabbed my shoulder. "Come!" she dragged me over to the closet.

She held up a white cotton panty in disgust, "Bella! I can't believe you're wearing these grandma undies! Look! There's no lace, no thongs, no colored bras…"

Then she pulled out some tops, "Oh my God! This is like a guy's shirt! And this…"

I stood with my back leaning against the nearest wall and yawned. She continued mumbling while rummaging through my closet, "Isabella Swan! I can't believe you don't have a single skirt or dress in your closet."

She looked through my shoes collection, and shot me a not approving look, "Do you know what heels are? I can't believe I, Mary Alice Brandon, have been living with you for the past week without even realizing the poor condition of your closet!"

I yawned, "Yeah, yeah…" But in truth, the shoes collection in my house has got the latest Jimmy Choo's and Marciano collection. The dress department has the latest Chanel collection. I did a mental calculation, the branded designer clothing, bags and shoes I had could cost up to 5 million or more.

I bet Alice would flip if she ever get a chance to step into my walk-in closet which is even larger than the room we were staying at.

After the morning 'chaos', Alice only allowed me to go on a simple sweater and jeans combination with one condition, that is to go shopping with her the day after.

I received my schedule from the secretary and we quickly compared out schedule.

"Let's see what we've got." Alice said while we stood in a circle.

"Hmm… Bella, we're having English and PJ together!!!"

"Alice, you didn't include my name." Emmett pouted.

"Of course, the greatest Emmett is in both our classes too." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, we have Trig together. Bella, please tell me you're good in this dumb subject." Rosalie looked at me.

"Err… I'm okay with Trig." I nodded my head.

"Last but not least, you're in the same class as me for History." Jasper grinned.

I shuddered.

"What? You don't like History? Then why did you choose it?" He gave me a how-could-you-not-love-History look.

"I didn't say I dislike it, but I hate it when the teachers don't even know their facts right. So, hopefully, the teacher here is okay." I said with a look of seriousness.

Alice gave Jasper a kiss, before pulling me away. "Come on Bella, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry."

On the way to class, I could see people whispering and staring at my hand which was being held by Alice.

I sat in the same table as Alice and Emmett. Unfortunately, dear Emmett just had to annoy me during class that the old grumpy lady, (My beloved English teacher, not) gave us quite a lecture.

"Mr. McCartney and Ms. Swan, do you have anything you would like to share with your fellow classmates?" She said with a glare.

"Oh, no, Miss Granger." I said.

"Then, stop interrupting my lesson by talking all the time."

"But Miss Granger, I wasn't…"

"Ms. Swan, don't you dare to say you weren't talking. Now, since you're a new student, there'll be no detention for you."

Someone interrupted, "Miss Granger, it's-"

She looked at the clock, and faced the class. "Okay people, it's enough for the morning. As for homework, make notes on Chapter 4, and Ms. Swan, you also need to pass up an essay about 500 words on Chapter 3 and 4."

"Yes, Miss Granger." I replied weakly. I was clearly annoyed by the fact that Emmett got to get out of it, while I had to do extra homework. Oh I swear, if Papa owns this school, she'll be fired immediately.

Emmett wanted to open his mouth. "Don't talk to me." I said, while packing up my stuffs and headed to the next class.

After Trig, came lunch.

Rosalie and I bought our food and she led me to a table at the corner, which was quite far from the crowd.

No one dared to come near the table and I could see some of them looked over with amazement. Why, I had no idea.

Once seated, Rosalie started complaining.

"Guys, do you know how amazing Bella is in Trig?"

"No, I'm not." I said while taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Oh shut…" She looked at me before turning back to Alice, Jasper and Emmett who were waiting for her to continue.

"You know what?"

"What?" Emmett said with his mouth full.

"You know how the teacher always write the questions on the board, and pick someone to solve them?"

"Uh huh."

"Well… It seems that, Bella solves the questions easily in her notebook, and she even solved the question even Greg, the one who always score highest in exam, couldn't solve."

"Err… Actually, I was just lucky." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah right…" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

After lunch, I had Biology class that none of them were in.

But I did manage to make friend with my lab partner during Biology. Angela Weber, that is.

"Hey, I'm Angela."

"Hi, I'm Bella, the new girl." I smiled and shook her hand.

She teased. "You're quite close to Rosalie and Alice right?"

I nodded. "They're my dorm mates."

"Oh." She looked as though she was thinking hard.

"Angela, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing really."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, it's just that, there're three girls in school, Jane, Jessica and Lauren? Have you heard of them?"

I shook my head.

"Stupid me, of course you haven't. You're new and all three of them are absent." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"So, they're actually the bitches in town, who always wanted to be Rosalie and Alice's friends. But lucky for us, both Rosalie and Alice hate them. Since you're so close to Rosalie and Alice, I'm afraid they would, well…"

"No, it's okay, Angela. I understand. I'm so used to the Queen Bees humiliating me so it's nothing new."

She smiled and the teacher started teaching.

That night, after I finished my homework given by the lovely old lady, I went over to my nightstand to take out the leather diary I locked in it.

I turned to a new page and was going to take my pen to write on it when I found out that there were already writings on the new page. And it wasn't even my handwriting to begin with, it was someone else's. His or her calligraphic handwriting was nicer and neater. Oh dear, this must be a prank!

I read…

* * *

_**28th July 2009, Tuesday**_

_Dear diary,_

_I see that your previous owner only used a page, and I didn't want to waste this leather diary, so I decided to use it.

* * *

_

What the hell? July 2009? This must be a fucking prank!

I didn't care to read that much and I straightaway read the ending,

* * *

_Signed by,_

_Edward Masen Cullen

* * *

_

Who the hell is he? I don't remember anyone with that name.

There was no way he could have access to my diary as I've locked it up in my nightstand and the key was with me all along.

I started to hyperventilate when I realized, he read the first page of my diary… He knew my secrets… He knew about my family…

Oh crap! Whoever this Edward Masen Cullen is, I'm going to hunt him down!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AS I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! LIKE IT OR NOT? =] LOVE YA!**

**LittleBells**


	2. 2:are you bullshitting me?

***Sorry, this chapter is also rewritten a little here and there.. =]**

**Hey! Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and most importantly the reviews!**

**I hope you guys will continue supporting this short story till the end.**

**Btw, i forgot to put down the school's name in the first chapter. Let's call it Elizabeth's Academy!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

**29th July 2008**

**

* * *

**Dear diary,

I had no idea who this Edward Cullen is, and I hope he didn't hurt you. Screw him for wasting two pages. I mean who in the world writes TWO freaking pages in other people's diary? I didn't even bother to read…

Anyway, I almost let slipped about my past in the morning. I thought Alice (who was waking me up), was my maid, so I threatened to fire her. Thankfully, she accepted my reasoning – Bella mixes up reality and dream in the morning at times.

Once she realized that my wardrobe has *cough* her so called "grandma lingerie", no heels, dress or skirts, she started lecturing me. Now, I had to go shopping with her.

Deep down in my heart, I LOVE shopping, and I even have a personal shopping assistant to shop with me. But, now, being the "poor" Bella, I can't simply go around swiping credit cards.

In other words, stepping into the shopping mall, without being found out about the amount of money I have, is impossible. Should I just tell them about my family? Maybe not every single detail, but perhaps just tell them about the money and stuffs? I do trust them, don't I?

Sometimes, I feel tired pretending to be someone I am not, but I had to, for my own sake. If not, would I get a real BFF?

Anyway, I had all classes with each of the Fantastic Four, except for Biology. But I did manage to make new friends during Biology. Her name is Angela Weber, she's a real sweetie. She has a boyfriend too! Ben…

When will I ever get a partner? Seeing all my friends being lovey-dovey with each other, I can't help but feel jealous at times. Diary, I'm not desperate to get into a relationship, but I want to at least, have a real relationship, before getting married with the man my father arranged with his mafia friend.

Okay, I think it's late. And hah, I finish writing in just a page! =]

Till then,

Isabella Swan

* * *

"Bella, why is it so hard to wake you up in the morning?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I have no idea. I've been like this since I was little. I think I got it from my mum."

I yawned and quickly got ready before Alice, who looked super hyper, shouts at me.

After a quick breakfast at the cafeteria, I followed them to the car park.

"Girls, why are we here? Aren't we taking a cab?"

"Silly Bella, we have our own cars." Rosalie laughed.

She stuck her keys into a red Convertible. I gasped. BMW.

"Don't just stand there, get in, Bella. We're running out of time." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. _Usually, I am the one who say those words, but it seems that, I couldn't show how much of a shopaholic I am._

Once we were in the mall, my heart skipped a beat.

My mind was screaming, "Baby, I'm home!"

_What if I showed my true colors accidentally?_

_What if they find out I'm actually not what I am?_

Alice dragged my hand. "Come on, Bella. Let's get going."

I looked at the stores, the new clothes, the new shoes…

Oh my… This was driving me nuts, I shouldn't have said yes when Alice bugged me.

It's practically the worst decision I've ever made.

"Bella, try these on." Alice piled up some skirts and baby tees in my arms.

I got into the fitting room, and examined every piece of clothing she chose.

_Damn, she's good._

Another voice shouted in my head. _Like duh, look at what she wears every single day._

When I was done, I told Alice I was going to pay.

She looked at me sternly, "Nope."

I wanted to argue with her, but the look she and Rosalie were having… Well, let's just say, even the mafia princess didn't dare to go against them.

I walked out of the store and was immediately attracted by the store opposite.

Walking in, I looked through their collection.

I was screaming internally.

Alice and Rosalie came and joined me.

Alice nudged me, "Not bad, you're got quite a taste though."

I beamed at her. _Girl, you don't know what I do during my free time yet… I fly to London, Paris just to shop for one day... _

I looked at the price and took out my wallet.

_Damn not enough cash._

Though there were credit cards in my wallet, I ignored them.

I continued looking around the store, my credit cards constantly shouting at me, _"Why aren't you using me?"_

"_You know you want it."_

The dresses were sobbing, "_Why don't you want me?"_

I couldn't take it anymore and walked towards Alice, who was trying on a bright yellow tube dress, with black belt.

I whistled. "Cute."

"Really?" She bounced up and down.

"Yeah… Anyway, can we-"

I was interrupted by Rose who came out of the fitting room in a sapphire blue V necked dress that showed some of her cleavage.

"Wow…" was all I could muster.

Rosalie was indeed beautiful.

"Bella, once I get out of this dress, I'm taking you to the nails salon."

I was bubbling in the inside. _It's time to give your nails a little treatment. Look at them, they're constantly being chewed. Yucks._

"Great. This time, I'm paying." I grinned and got out of the shop before it was too much, and I decided to swipe my credit card.

* * *

**(a week later)**

Shit, what's the date today?

I turned back to the previous page, and looked at the date.

Ah…

I started scribbling down,

* * *

**6th Aug**

Wait a minute…

I went back to the previous page, where the last date was written. This hand writing seemed so familiar.

I gasped when I saw the date.

* * *

**5th August 2009**

Oh God, not again!

I almost choked on my chewing gum when I saw the signature, **Edward Masen Cullen.**

What the fuck is going on?!?!

I decided to read the two pages long essay he wrote.

* * *

**5th August 2009**

Dear diary, and the owner of this diary in the year of 2008,

Before you faint or let out a string of profanities again, I'd like to tell you, I've been observing this diary for a week. At first, I was so shocked when I saw your entry for the 29th of July, 2008. That time, I stopped myself from writing, and brought the book along with me wherever I went.

Even when I was sleeping, I had it under my pillow so I could know whether someone's playing prank on me or not. True enough, the diary just updated itself every single day. It sounds eerie, doesn't it? But it is real, and it's happening to both of us, for what reasons, I have no idea.

I believe we are from two different years/dimensions, yours is 2008, while mine is 2009. I hope I don't sound too creepy, but can we be friends? Don't you think it's sort of like destiny that both of us get the chance to communicate in this manner? I doubt scientists can even explain what's happening between these two diaries.

So I shall start first.

My name is Edward Masen Cullen. I'm 17, born in England, but staying in New York City currently. I love playing the piano and swimming.

I find out there's one thing that is common between the both of us, that is, we have arranged marriage. My biological father arranged a marriage between me and his friend's daughter right before he and mum passed away. That's why I had two surnames, Masen is my real one, while Cullen is the surname of my adoptive parents.

Till now, I have yet to meet her. But none of us know about the details of this friend of my biological father, because the lawyer said, we can only know, once I reach the age of 18, which is next year. So, wish my luck!

Anyway, tell Alice that there's nothing wrong with grandma's lingerie. Haha…

I hope that you will defend yourself whenever you get verbal attacked by the 'bitches'. You give me an impression that you are one who's brave and strong. Don't you think it's about time that you stand up for yourself? Being labeled as a slut, just because you were found riding with your brother (in his Aston Martini), isn't tolerable.

You should've told them that he's your brother. Anyway, it's just my own thoughts.

I'm looking forward to your reply. It's really nice to meet you.

Till then,

Edward Masen Cullen

* * *

What the hell just happened?

Did _that_ just happened?

Did I just read _those two_ pages?

Holy crap…

Is he bull shitting me?

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

* * *

**(A week later)**

I wonder if he would still write to me, to convince me that he _is_ indeed from the future.

Two days ago, I was already convinced, but I just wanted to see if he really cared about my response so much.

With a thumping heart, I opened the leather diary.

I beamed and my face turned beet red when I read the new page,

* * *

**12th August 2009**

Dear Isabella,

Are you still there? I'm really from the future, and this isn't any pranks! I really, really hope you will just give me a reply. Either ignore me, and think that I'm invincible and continue writing in your diary, or accept the fact that Edward Masen Cullen does exist.

Bye!

Signed,

Edward Masen Cullen

* * *

I decided, it's time to befriend this guy from the future. Who knows? Perhaps he would be my new BFF?

* * *

**13th August 2009**

Dear Edward,

Firstly, call me Bella, not Isabella. I can't believe that I didn't mention it to my diary.

_**( to be continued)**_

_**

* * *

**_**So what do you think, this time?**

**Please, review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks! It'll be 10 chapters, and i hope even though they are short, you can still associate with the characters. Starting from the next chapter, i'll be putting in little details as AN about our beloved characters. What'd you think?**

**Thanks!**

**lOVE YA,**

**LittleBells.**


	3. 3:Secret's spilled

**I'm so sorry i betrayed my own promise. I got hooked up in some stupid games, that i couldn't find time to think of the story.**

**Bella: 17 years old in the year of 2008, which means she is one year older than Edward. Same birthday as Edward, that is on the 20****th**** of February. **

**Edward: As usual, a musical prodigy. A playboy, but he never mentions this to Bella, for fear she would ignore him, knowing that she's not like every other girls. **

**(A few weeks later)**

**Bella's POV**

During History, I took out my notepad and scribble onto it absentmindedly. Gosh, history is booorrriiinnnggg! I mean, I learned all these stuffs over the summer and although I still score in it, it is a subject I despised the most. I couldn't believe Jasper loved this _particular_ subject so much.

I focused my gaze onto Jasper, who was sitting next to me. Creasing my eyebrows, I tried to figure out why this blonde dude loves history so much.

Out of sudden, the blonde hair turned into a beautiful bronze colour. And when Jasper turned towards me, I could see his lips curving up into a crooked smile.

I stoned there for a few seconds before I realized someone was waving his hand in front of me.

"Bella? Bella? Why are you staring at me?" he asked. Then he touched his hair (Thank goodness, it's back to the normal honey blonde) and his face. "Is there something wrong with my hair? Or is there a smudge on my face?"

"I'm just wondering why you love history so much." I looked at his confused face for a moment, then said. "Uh huh. Now I get it."

Then I returned my gaze to the front, before letting it drop to the notepad I was scribbling all the while.

"Shit!" I cursed and fortunately, only Jasper heard it.

I had to stop myself from being carried away. It seemed that for the past few days, I had been thinking of him. _Oh my, what's happening to me!!!_

Someone snatched the notepad away. Maybe, not _that _fortunate…

I made a move to snatch back the notepad, and said with my teeth clenched, "Give me back!"

Jasper shook his head. "Let's see." He whispered silently, "Edward, mm hmm… Wait a minute, who is he?"

He tilted his head as if deep in thoughts and I took the opportunity to get back the notepad. He snapped his fingers, "Ah hah! He is the guy who was taking you on a ride the other day! Bella, Bella…"

I rolled my eyes. "No, he's not." "In fact, I don't even know who he is." I added in my thoughts.

Then came lunch time, the period I loved the most as I finally got to EAT!

However, I'd rather starve than going to the cafeteria. Know why?

Big mouth Jasper just had to tell the others about Bella scribbling the word 'Edward' on her notepad during History.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all had the same thoughts as him, insisting that Edward was the owner of the Aston Martini.

I sighed. "Alice, Rosalie, please, stop!" _Should I tell the truth?_

"Edward is just a name from the novel I was reading yesterday."

Alice didn't believe. "Yeah right… Bella, just admit that he's your boyfriend!"

Rosalie was about to open her mouth but I managed to stop her. "Rose, I know what you want to say, but it's not the truth. I guess I have to tell you guys the truth."

"The Aston Martini guy is…" I took a deep breath.

Emmett interfered. "Your boyfriend."

Rosalie pinched him while Alice shot him a disapproving look.

I snorted but continued anyway. "He is… my brother."

All of them were looking at me, frozen in place. Let's just say they looked like the wax statues in the museum.

Alice laughed, "Bella? You're kidding right?"

Rosalie nodded. "I agree with Alice. Bella, aren't you a scholar? If your brother does manage to own a Aston Martini, why can't your parents pay for your bill in school?"

Alice continued, "Right… And that guy has a good fashion sense. I could see the quality of his outfit the other day, was that of a designer's."

_I knew it._ They wouldn't believe me, what's with those weird, boyish, Wal-Mart clothing I wear almost everyday. Even my brother's jaw dropped when he first saw me in such outfit and I quote, "Bella, are you having a fever? Are you suffering from any sorts of depression?" To which I said no.

Then he proceeded to slap his forehead in a drama queen manner, "I can't believe our little princess is wearing these sort of… rags." I remembered how hard I hit him, till my knuckles were broken. That was the first time I raised my voice at him, "These dirt cheap T-shirts are called CLOTHES! Whatever you're wearing, regardless designer or NON-designer, are all considered as CLOTHES!"

"Guys, I guess I will have to tell you guys the truth" I was cut by the bell ring. I sighed, "After school. I will tell you guys everything. As for now, I'm just telling I'm definitely not a scholar, even though I can be one."

With that, I left the cafeteria, leaving four people sitting there, staring at my back with sheer confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________

"So, Bella, what is it that you're looking for?" Alice asked as she sat at the side of her bed, with Jasper next to her.

Emmett sang, "Bella is looking for the picture of her boyfriend… Bella has a boyfriend..."

Jasper threw a pillow at him, "Cut it out dude. Your singing sucks!"

I ignored their little fight, and went on rummaging through the hidden area in my closet. "There you go."

I took out my family album, something I brought along in my luggage to whichever school I got accepted in.

I announced with a smirk, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, aint what others assumed-a scholar. In fact, my parents pay for the fees. Oh, and by the way, what I'm wearing now, isn't really my actual fashion style. Alice, I think you will like this picture."

I flipped through the pages, knowing exactly where that picture was. "Here you go."

Alice took a look at it, and instantly squealed. She continued staring at the picture in awe, and gave me a pointed look.

"Isabella Swan! You're absurd."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

She walked over to us, and took the album from Alice's hands. Before taking a look at the picture, she gave both of us a this-better-be-good sort of look.

Just one gasp from her, and I prepared myself for the upcoming lecture by Rosalie Hale.

"How could you lie to us? You're always wearing those T-shirts, that even I, had no idea you would have owned such clothes." She pointed at the picture, "Look at how humongous your walk-in-closet is! You're such a liar!"

A look of fear washed over my face. _Oh God, she's going to stop befriending me. Bella, oh Bella, this is all your fault. Why not tell them the truth earlier!_

"Rosalie…" I pleaded.

Her face softened and she grinned. "One day, you're bringing both of us to your house. By the way, I like that pair of red stilettos you were wearing in the picture."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Wasn't she mad at me? How could she have split personality? Or… it's just for the sake of the money that she's pretending.

Nah, don't think so much, Bella. That's Rosalie for you.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Bella, ignore Rosalie's mood swing. So… why are you pretending to be someone else when you're actually richer than us?"

I laughed. "Jasper, I doubt my family is any richer than yours. What's your parent's business again? Petrol? Am I right?"

He said sheepishly. "Yeah. But don't tell anyone!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So, you're saying I'm going to tell others your family secret?"

His face instantly turned tomato red.

Rosalie giggled, "Oh, please, Jasper. She's just kidding."

I high-fived her. "So, back to your question. Well… It's a long story. It started with…"

I told them how my dad wanted me to attend boarding school. I told them how I dressed in the first school I went when I was 13 years old. I told them how often I acted like a little princess, giving help to those who needed financial help. I told them how I used to give away branded stuffs to my group of BFF's. I told them how I scored a string of A's. I told them how I overheard my group of BFF, lying to the teachers, saying that I cheated during exam. I told them how the teachers gave me another test, to prove that I never cheat during exam. I told them how the group of girls backstabbed me even though I forgave them already.

I told them how one of the girl lied to my boyfriend, who was the only one not after my money at that time, saying that I wasn't a virgin anymore. I told them how later on, when I left school, I found out that she got together with him, but broke out soon after she became popular. However, I never told them about the whole issue I had with this girl, whose family I despised the most. I could kill them easily than talk to them.

"So, this is how I learned my lesson. Never ever let others know that you're rich, if not, you will never get genuine relationship with others." I finished.

Everyone looked deep in thoughts and we fell into silence for a moment before Alice sobbed. "Alice, are you alright?" I asked.

"I can't believe they treated you like this! Tell me who that bitch is, and I swear I'm going to give her a lesson."

I laughed, "It's okay, Alice. Whatever's in the past, we shall leave it just like this. If that didn't happen, how would I ever get you as my best friend?"

Emmett pouted, "How bout' me?"

I patted his head, "You're my most huggable living teddy bear!"

Rosalie laughed, "So, that Aston Martini guy is actually your brother?"

"Yup…"

I flipped to the page where our most recent family picture was, "This is my family. That's my dad, Charlie Swan. That's my brother, Ian Swan, a.k.a. the Aston Martini guy."

Jasper asked, "Where's your mum?"

I flipped to the previous page, "Here, Renee Swan."

Emmett asked innocently, "Why isn't she in that picture?"

I said in a whisper, "She passed away." _I can never forget that day, the people who caused her death._

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said.

"So, Bella, since Ian is your brother, then who's Edward?" Stupid big mouth Jasper just _had_ to ask.

"He's a story character."

"Are you sure, Belly?" Emmett wriggled his eyebrows.

Thank goodness, lying has become a part of me as I've been doing it for almost all my life. I looked straight into his eyes, and nodded. "Yup."

Alice came and hugged me, "Bella, don't worry. We won't tell others about your secret."

Rosalie patted my back, "Yup, you can count on us."

I thanked them and made a move to go over to my table.

Alice asked, "Bella, what are you doing?"

I sat down and took out my pen, "Doing homework?"

She stopped me. "Ugh, stop being such a homework freak. Let's dine out. It's dinner soon. And girl, you owe us many meals."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh please, you guys volunteered to pay for me. Not counted!"

Emmett chuckled, "No way Belly. You're not getting out of this."

I smacked his arms, "Obviously. I'm going to pay for them, but not yours."

Then I laughed evilly, and walked out with the girls, leaving a pouting Emmett trailing behind.

_____________________________________________________________________

After completing my assignments, I walked over to the nightstand. I think it has become a habit that I read my diary, and write in it every single night.

Once i opened it, something fell out of the book.

Bending over, I could see words on the back of the paper-like thing.

I picked it up and read.

_In memory of our first date._

_Love always,_

_Edward_

Ooh, Edward has a girlfriend and he never mentioned about it. Best friend my ass. I quote, _"Isabella Swan, you're officially my bestest friend ever!"_ However, after I read that sentence, an unknown feeling washed over me. So strange... So unfamiliar...

I turned over and was instantly attracted by the bronze hair dude in the picture. It was the exact bronze I saw during History while I was absentmindedly scribbling _his_ name. The sexy smile... It was similar to the one I saw playing on Jasper's lips.

_Who is the lucky woman?_

My gaze fell to the girl wrapping her arms on his shoulders from behind.

What the fuck?

Why her?

It had been what? Three to four years, nevertheless, she hasn't changed a bit. The hair, still the same... The eyes, still the same... The smile, still the same... The face feature, definitely still the same.

One thing's for sure, her acting skills has improved. At first glance, I really thought she showed love in her eyes and her hand gestures.

But no...

Others might be blinded by her acting, but not me, not Isabella Swan, the living lying detector.

The more I looked into the picture, the clearer it got. Her fake smile... Her eyes were shallow, there wasn't any love in it. To others, it definitely showed love, but to me, it's just pure acting.

Then the happiness radiating off her. It was not one out of pure bliss and love, rather... It was out of the satisfaction that she had. I'm betting it on the popularity she gained. To her, there was nothing more important than personal fame and glory and wealth. Just like her mother...

I had to tell Edward... I must... As his best friend, I couldn't let him getting used by her. After she got what she wanted, she would dump him, just like what she did, to me...

I picked up my pen, and started writing, without even bothering about the dates.

_________________________________________________________________

Dear Edward,

I know this might sound ridiculous, but you have to trust me.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Preview from the next chapter :_

_I felt so useless. I felt like I'm being betrayed. I felt like the whole world is ganging up against me._

_It's only one sentence, they are only words. But they could pierce into one's heart, so deeply..._

_I didn't even know him in person, yet he could bring out feelings that are so foreign to me._

_He's a jerk! I wasn't going to talk to him anymore. Scratch that. I wasn't going to write in that fucking diary anymore._

**Do you like the preview for the next chapter? Pls review and let me know what you think:]**

**Love,**

**LittleBells**


	4. 4:Bitch's revealed

**Hello lovelies! Sorry, was supposed to update this last week. But i was having some dance practice. And the performance is later!!! So wish me luck.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed / favorited/ alerted this story! Love you guys so so so much!!! **

**I will dedicate this one to those who reviewed in the last chapter : Sol Swan Cullen, twihardizzy4eva, , debbie-lou, Hina Ata, and emiri.m.y. =]**

**Thank guys!**

**And enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Love in a Diary, _**[Since it's been so long since i last updated]**

Others might be blinded by her acting, but not me, not Isabella Swan, the living lying detector.

The more I looked into the picture, the clearer it got. Her fake smile... Her eyes were shallow, there wasn't any love in it. To others, it definitely showed love, but to me, it's just pure acting.

Then the happiness radiating off her. It was not one out of pure bliss and love, rather... It was out of the satisfaction that she had. I'm betting it on the popularity she gained. To her, there was nothing more important than personal fame and glory and wealth. Just like her mother...

I had to tell Edward... I must... As his best friend, I couldn't let him getting used by her. After she got what she wanted, she would dump him, just like what she did, to me...

I picked up my pen, and started writing, without even bothering about the dates.

_________________________________________________________________

Dear Edward,

I know this might sound ridiculous, but you have to trust me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Belly, you've been looking at your watch for the hundredth time. Are you in a hurry or something?" Emmett was playing with his fingers as he asked.

Hmm… Why was I so interested in the watch eh?

Damn, I had no idea. What I knew was that, I was waiting for… Umm… Oh yeah, night time! 'I love the moon… I love the dark sky…' I sang in my mind.

"Nah, I'm not. Let's see. These red roses are nice…" I bent down and sniffed the flowers. "Mm… It smells great." I passed one stalk of it carefully to Emmett.

"Watch out," By then, it was too late as Emmett emitted an unmanly scream. "The thorns," I ended my sentence.

"What the fuck?!" He glared at the innocent flower in his hand and threw it on the floor.

I quickly picked it up before the owner saw it. "Emmett, must you throw it? Heck, it's just a plant."

"But it pricked me!!! It fucking hurt me!!! See!" he showed me the tiny red spots on his finger.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, be a man…"

I pointed at the flowers, "Buy a bouquet of these."

He grumbled, "Nope. I'd rather buy sunflowers."

I used my finger and poked his shoulder repeatedly, "If you don't want Rose to forgive you, so be it, buy the sunflowers."

My goodness, stupid Emmett. How long have they been together? How could he not know such simple things? It was so obvious that Rose loves roses, 'cause that's her name. Ugh!

Crossing my arms, I huffed and walked out of the store. Outside, I spotted music store. Unknowingly, I was already in the store listening to the classical music.

I heard a grumble and snapped open my eyes. It sounded so familiar. Then it happened again.

I laughed and touched my stomach. "Tummy, it's time to find you food."

I checked my cell phone and realized that there were 30 missed calls, some from Alice, some from Rose, some from Jasper and some from Emmett…

Oh shit! I forgot I promised to go out to dinner with Alice and Jasper. Damn!

I quickly dialed her number. "ISABELLA SWAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?"

She continued shrieking while I held the phone away from my ears. Then she stopped. "Woman, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, and I'm sorry!"

"Yes, you should be. Poor Emmett waited for you outside the flower shop for more than an hour." Oh my God, I forgot to tell him that I was in the music store.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He's with Rose now, I suggest you not to call him."

"Oh okay. So where are you guys?"

"At the usual place. .. So, for today, you want a heavier meal right?"

"How'd you know?"

"My sixth sense tells me so."

"Right, Ms. Know-It-All. I'll be there in about 10 minutes or so."

"Kay, see you then!"

I typed a quick text message and sent it to Emmett before walking down the street. Turning into the corner, I kept feeling as though something bad was going to happen. Out of sudden, I heard the sound 'grrr'. I turned behind me, but there was nothing.

When I turned back, I felt a scratch on my knees and instantly jerked backwards. The dog, tied to the pillar by a metal chain, barked at me.

I gulped and walked away immediately while the dog was struggling with its chain.

I let out a breath once I reached the restaurant. Something bad did happened after all. But still… I couldn't seem to shrug off that feeling.

"Ugh!" I stomped my feet on the ground and walked into the restaurant.

After dinner, I couldn't wait to get back to my dorm.

Alice pulled me, "Bella, it's still early. Let's go to the mall, I heard there's a new store."

New store? I beamed! But my mind was shouting at me, "Go home!" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Isabella Swan loves new store, why would she want to go back to the dorm and miss all the fun?

That's why I felt quite shocked when the sentence, "Nah, I'm heading back. Have fun shopping!" popped out of my mouth.

Nevertheless, I still skipped back to the dorm in a rather, happy mood?

Once I got into the room, I quickly headed towards my nightstand and took out my _beloved_ diary.

* * *

First, I'm sorry if I never tell you I've got a girlfriend. Second, don't you dare to keep calling her bitch, she's got a name… Tanya.

Before I forget, I asked her if she knew any Isabella Swan. Guess what happened? She started crying and told me her story. Isabella Swan, I can't believe you actually lied to me about your life. She's the innocent one, while you're the Queen Bee in school. YOU were the one who snatched her boyfriend, not the other way round. YOU were the one who backstabbed her.

But don't worry, I never tell her anything about your so called family "Dark Secret". Who knows? Maybe it's fake too. Mafia huh? I can't believe I actually trusted you.

Very well then, goodbye! We are friends no more.

_Edward Masen Cullen_

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes and reread the page again.

Then it dawned on me. He trusted _her_.

I felt so useless. I felt like I'm being betrayed. I felt like the whole world is ganging up against me.

The sentence kept ringing in my head, "We are friends no more." It's only one sentence, they are only words. But they could pierce into one's heart, so deeply...

Why? Why does he affect my emotion so much?

Never in my life had I encounter such sad feelings. Yes, of course, I was in a depressed state when my mother passed away.

But this was totally different! It's like a mix of all emotions: sad, anger, disappointment…. Perhaps a little of jealousy?

I didn't even know him in person, yet he could bring out feelings that are so foreign to me.

No I had to be strong. He shall not ruin my life. He's no one, nobody!

He's a jerk! I wasn't going to talk to him anymore. Scratch that. I wasn't going to write in that fucking diary anymore.

* * *

You ended this friendship, not me. Well, congratulations, you've got a wonderful girlfriend. If your relationship doesn't end up well, because what I said was true, then serve you right!

One last thing before I say goodbye, I never ever lie to you, not even a single bit. I admit, I lie every single day in my life, but not when I write in this book. I am the real 'Isabella Swan' when I'm writing in this diary. If you choose to believe her, then I have nothing to say.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_

* * *

_With that, I closed my diary for the very last time. No way in hell am I going to open it again.

My whole body fell backwards onto my bed with a thump and I stared at the ceiling, darkness slowly engulfing me.

The first day, I was there, with my friends, but most of the times, I zoned out. Let's just say I almost got a detention from one of the teacher.

Alice and Rose were throwing worried glances towards me, but I kept assuring them it's just one of those mood swing day you get once every month.

But… As the day passed by, I got worse and worse. I was like a walking zombie. During lunch, I looked at my food, and played with it. I didn't have any appetite.

Why? Why was I damn fucking depressed just because of him? Isabella! You only lose one friend, one little friend, one little unknown friend whom you haven't met before. Period.

I had to wake up, wake up from this stupid nightmare. But I couldn't. I didn't have the will or even strength to.

On Saturday, while I finally got the girls and guys to go out and do their usual stuffs, I heard someone knocking the door.

_Dude, I'm trying to get some sleep here! This better be important, or else…_ Scratching my head in annoyance, I got up and headed to the door.

Without even checking who was outside, I opened the door straightaway. _How unsafe Isabella, you're alone!_ The other side of my conscience said, _Good job. If it's a serial killer outside, you get to die, and forget about everything. 'Cause you'll be in the heaven! Wait… Maybe not. You can haunt Tanya and her family!!!_ _Edward too, if he really exists._

My lips curled up into a wicked smile. Damn, my conscience's a smart ass!

Someone cleared his throat and I quickly looked up at him, after all, he's a guest.

But I was frozen to the ground when I knew who was standing there.

"Hello my dear little sister. Surprised to see me?" He opened his arms, waiting for me to return it, something I do usually. But I didn't. I was still staring at him, like a retard.

He sighed and brought his hand to my cheeks. "Sweetie, you look even worse than when mum passed away. Look at those dark blue bruises under your eyes. And oh my… You're so skinny. Dad will not be happy with this."

A single tear trickled down my cheeks, and I hugged my brother, crying on his shoulder, ruining his stupid Armani clothes.

I didn't even know when he carried me and took my ID and all. I didn't even know when he locked the door behind us. I only knew it when he loosened my grip on him, and fastened the seatbelts for me.

Still crying, I asked him, "Where" hiccup "Are" hiccup "We" hiccup "Going?"

"We're going home." He said while the engine purred into life.

* * *

**Edward's POV ****[ Edward finally! Are you happy or are you not?]**

After writing in the damn diary for the last time, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then a wave of guilt washed over me, but I quickly recovered from it.

I kept assuring myself that I'm not the one who's at fault, that she's the one who lied to me in the first place.

No one ever insults Edward's new toy. Why did I even choose to believe Tanya? Oh I get it, 'cause she gives me that fucking innocent eyes, and her cleavage too.

Tanya is the new girl in town, hence if Edward doesn't get his hands on her first, wouldn't that be embarrassing?

And besides, while pursuing Tanya, which the hardest thing ever, I actually sort of liked her, as a friend.

Perhaps Bella is more of a friend than Tanya, but hell, I see Tanya every single day. So it is actually normal that I believe Tanya.

Now that I think of it, damn it Tanya! Before she came to the school, I already stopped being a playboy. I stopped kissing a random girl for almost a month, and I didn't even know why.

Perhaps it's Bella who's affecting me. Writing to her, I didn't even need to put up the walls I made, the façade I put on everyday in school.

I didn't have to be afraid to show her my true self, instead of the arrogant Edward who's so popular 'cause of his stuck up attitude and smartness, and also… his looks that even charmed the old secretary sitting in the office all the time.

Ugh! Why did I have to be so mean to her?

The next day, I opened my diary, wanting to see if she would reply or not. She did!!! I almost did the stupid victory dance, but when I saw the handwriting, it seemed as though it was simply written on, not her typical beautiful ones. I sighed.

Slouching my shoulders, I read.

And read again.

And read again…

And read again…

Oh my God! I hurt her!

I hurt her feelings!

She doesn't want to be my friend anymore!

I ended this friendship, and now, I had to suffer the consequences.

I lost a friend, thanks to the anger I felt towards her, when I found out that she might be lying to me.

I got to school, but I was no longer smiling in school, even if I was, those were fake smiles.

I wasn't that cheerful as before.

My mind kept telling me to apologize, but the hand that was holding the pen, didn't want to move.

I was afraid that she might not accept my apology.

Friends do not suspect their friends. Friends never choose someone whom you know for less than a month, over their friends.

Bloody, I didn't even know what I was talking about. So, ignore those two sentences.

Then one day, I really didn't feel like going out, even though I promised Tanya that I was going to bring her shopping. Hence, I ditched her.

Oh joy! I didn't need to waste my money on those stupid clothes or pedicures she wanted.

She told me she was heading out with her girlfriends.

I was walking aimlessly around the school, then I heard girls giggling in the walkway.

When I was almost near the corner, I stayed there and listened to them. Lifeless I know, but it's good to be updated with the latest gossip news.

I heard a familiar voice said, "He's so stupid. He actually believed me even more than he trusts his cousin, Beelllaaa…"

"Wow, you're good. You can actually fool Edward Cullen?"

Tanya, I thought. Suddenly, I felt mixed emotions, anger… Guilt… I was fucking betrayed. No one does that to Edward.

"Duh… I know my ways with the playboys."

"What ways?"

"Nah, I'm not telling you. But let me tell you this, you must be a playgirl before you can handle the playboy." What the hell? What kind of conclusion is this?

"Anyway, see you around. I'm heading out."

I quickly hid so that they couldn't see me.

Then I followed her…

Ooh… She got a cab. She doesn't even want to use her car. Good one.

I got into another cab and told the driver to follow the cab in front.

Then I decided to test her.

I called her, "Hey darling. Are you having fun with your girlfriends?"

"Hi Eddie." Ugh, I hate that name. "Of course I am. We're heading to the movie now, talk to you later."

Movie. Yeah right. Bitch.

Her cab stopped at the park, and she got down.

Stopping far away from her, I paid the cab and got down.

I waited to see who she was meeting.

Then I saw her face brightened up and she hugged someone else.

Damn, I can't see his face! His back was facing me!

Never mind, I should just follow them.

They intertwined their fingers and started walking. I decided to take a picture as proof, so I got out my camera.

All of a sudden, they stopped and she pointed at a large shady tree behind the bushes.

The guy turned to her, and touched the tip of her nose.

I could see his face now.

My fucking enemy, Alex…

Well, it doesn't need a three year old to guess that they would be making out or having hot sex behind those bushes.

She is a freaking flirt…

She used my friendship, not that I'm not using her.

But she freaking betrayed me!

I should have trusted Bella.

I walked back to the dorm, with anger towards both myself and her, boiling in me.

I was like a volcano ready to erupt.

I wanted to write to her. To tell her. To share this with her.

But I didn't dare. After all, I was so mean to her.

Tanya, payback's a bitch. (not that I'm a girl, but still…) Watch out!

I would dump her in front of everyone, at the cafeteria.

I murmured, "I'm sorry, Bella." Before I fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Good or bad?**

**Now i'm thinking what to write for the next chapter.**

**And i can't promise a quick update, 'cause exam's coming soon! It sucks. I hate exams. Why oh why.**

**Anyhow, don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
**

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	5. 5:Locket and revenge

**Hello, yeah yeah, i disappeared for almost a century. I'm sorry, Was having and still am having exam. Since next week's papers are those which i don't really need to study, i quickly type out the chapter before i lose touch with the story, and before you guys lose interest in it.**

**Hopefully, tomorrow i'm able to type another chapter again.**

**I know, you might not like the revenge i had. But i think this will do. =]**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited. I really appreciate it, 'cause without you guys, i won't have the motivation to keep on writing. Haha.**

_**Previously on Love in a Diary, **_

__

She is a freaking flirt…

She used my friendship, not that I'm not using her.

But she freaking betrayed me!

I should have trusted Bella.

I walked back to the dorm, with anger towards both myself and her, boiling in me.

I was like a volcano ready to erupt.

I wanted to write to her. To tell her. To share this with her.

But I didn't dare. After all, I was so mean to her.

Tanya, payback's a bitch. (not that I'm a girl, but still…) Watch out!

I would dump her in front of everyone, at the cafeteria.

I murmured, "I'm sorry, Bella." Before I fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

What's the date today?

Hmm… Whatever… Bella and I rarely bother about the date issue whenever we write in the diary.

And so I started,

Dear Bella,

I regretted what I wrote the other day. I wasn't exactly myself when I wrote those words, they weren't what I really thought of you, nor were they what I really thought of Tanya.

Truthfully, I'm a playboy, and Tanya is actually my new "toy" or so they call it. She's the one and only "toy" whom I spent so much effort on getting.

I see her every single day, hear her voice every single day too.

On the other hand, I don't even know you in person.

I let the anger overtake me as no one ever insults my 'toys' ever.

I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

Signed by,

Edward Masen Cullen

* * *

After closing the book, I realized that probably it was the worst apology ever. There isn't even a single apology and sorry.

I got into my car and turned on the radio. Just then "Apologize" blared.

"What the hell?"

I looked at it pointedly. "You're wrong man. It's never too late."

But somewhere in my mind, a voice kept saying "She will never forgive you." I told it to shut up, and thankfully it did.

For a few days, she never replied.

But Edward is not one who gives up easily.

I continued writing to her… Telling her the situation I'm in. And also, about the revenge I'm about to pull on Tan-bitch-ya.

I've got an uncle, whose name is Alejandro and he works for some big boss who sells those special spy gadgets.

Judging by his looks, you can never know why such a person with a scar on his face, would be a close family friend of Dr. Cullen.

Thank goodness Carlisle befriended him, if not, how would I get my hands on the necklace in my hand, which is actually a voice recording gadget?

I smirked as I looked at the necklace, which Tanya had worn for a week, and I had accidentally 'spoiled' it.

I set it aside and looked at my computer screen.

(Emodude has signed in)

"You're finally online?" I said to my computer.

* * *

PianoMan: Dude, where were you when I needed you most?

Emodude: Yeah right, very funny, piano.

PianoMan: No, I'm serious. Remember the girl I told you about? Well, I scolded her, 'cause I believed what my so called girlfriend told me, that my best friend was lying to me all the while.

Emodude: I thought u knew that girl first? You actually believed the 'fling' more than your real friend?

PianoMan: Yeah, now I regret. And I just found out that the 'fling' is cheating on me and boasting to other girls about how she got me under control.

Emodude: Serve you right for not trusting your own friend. I mean, come on, the 'fling' is just playing with your ego, and I told you watch out.

PianoMan: I am very aware with that, emo. Anyway, I just got rid of that 'fling'.

Emodude: Congratulations then.

PianoMan: Hmm… You're taking quite some time to reply today. Anyway, now I don't know how to apologize to her. She's not even talking to me.

Emodude: Easy, girls love gifts. Just buy something for her and she'll forgive you instantly. Just like what I'm doing now, online shopping for my fuming girlfriend. Jeez. Talk to you some other time, dude. Hopefully, the next time I hear from you, it'll be good news eh? Bye!

(Emodude has signed off)

* * *

Maybe he's right. Bella loves shopping, though she's rich, perhaps she would be touched by a simple gift.

I signed off my IM before going onto Tiffany & Co. website and searched.

I was quite frustrated when I found out nothing suits Bella, or so I think.

Someone knocked on the door, and I recognized it. Tanya.

I opened it. "Hey, what brings you here?"

She crossed her arms, "Aren't you supposed to bring me out shopping?"

I took out my phone, sure there was, the reminder.

"Oh sorry darling," I flinched inwardly, "I'll be ready in just a minute."

Be patient, Edward, tomorrow, she'll be out of your sight forever.

She came into my room, while I went into the toilet wash up, and changed my clothes.

When I turned the toilet door knob, I could hear a distinct click of my mouse, and knew she saw the website I was in.

Perhaps she thought I would buy her Tiffany.

Once I came out of the room, she instantly hugged me. "I love you." She gave me kisses all over my face which I abhorred.

The theory was further proven when she said innocently, "Eddie, I don't feel like buying anything today. Let's just walk around the shopping mall."

Walking around the shopping mall means getting a chance to bypass those stupid jewelry shops. I ain't that stupid.

I decided to go along with it and murmured, "Damn, surprise gone." Then said louder, "Are you sure you're okay with it? You don't want your spa pedicure?"

I was damn sure she heard the word surprise because she changed her plan all of a sudden.

"In that case, I think I'll go for pedicure while you walk around then." She grinned at me stupidly.

I dropped her off at the nails studio and walked off alone with a smug smile.

She could be thinking "He's buying me something expensive!" when in actual, the something expensive belongs to Bella.

I wouldn't mind spending a vast amount of money just to get Bella's forgiveness, provided she would be like Emodude's girlfriend.

But, wouldn't that make Bella materialistic if she accepts apology when something is given to her?

I shrugged off that thought. My Bella wouldn't be like this, she's richer than I am.

Wait a second. Since when do I call her my Bella?

As I walked pass the antique shop, something was telling me to go into the shop. For what? I had no idea.

I looked around and got over to the "more ancient" section of the store, where it was dustier, and had dimmer light.

Something in the glass case caught my eyes.

A locket…

Why didn't I think of it?

I could easily engrave whatever words I wish to tell her on a locket, and perhaps she would accept it and possibly put pictures of me and her together?

What the hell am I thinking? _She thinks of you as a friend only, moron, or maybe not. _

I went into the antique shop and asked the man sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you please show me the locket in the glass case?" I pointed at the "more ancient section" as I called it.

He smiled. "Oh sure…"

He got up and took the locket and passed it to me.

"Here you go, son. Handle it with care, 'cause it's older than you and I combined." He said with a wink.

I gasped, "A century old? But it looked so…" I touched the surface. "New…"

"Yeah, I know… the wonder of polishing. Actually, this locket comes in pairs, and it's one and only in the entire universe. My grandfather passed this to me, and told me to give it to my wife. But she passed away." His eyes looked distant.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

He chuckled, "It's okay…"

I looked at the locket again, fascinated by it, wondering how it would look like being worn by Bella.

I decided, I would get this item.

Looking up at the man, I realized he was grinning.

He said, "Well? My guess is, you want this locket…" I wanted to correct him, but he continued, "Let me finish first."

"You would like to buy this locket _in pair_ and you would like to engrave some words on it, am I right?"

I decided to play around. "I'm afraid not, sir. I would like to take a look at other stuffs."

"Never lie to me, young man. The look you had when you were looking at the locket… It reminds me of someone…"

_Hmm… He seems confident that I'm lying._

"It's the same look I had when my grandfather gave it to me. I was thinking of my wife at that time, and it was the exact same look.... So full of love…"

My eyes turned big, never in my life had I ever showed my true emotions in public.

True, I might be thinking of Bella at that time, but it doesn't mean that I was having the affectionate look like the antique shop owner.

There wasn't any way I would think of Bella like how he thought of his wife, simply because I hurt her and I chose to believe Tanya over her.

But truthfully, these days when Bella doesn't write in that diary anymore, I'd feel rather lonely.

No, lonely wouldn't be the word to describe my feelings.

It's as though… As though… My mind is somewhere else, constantly thinking of her…

I quickly snapped out of it. This wasn't a time to think of her, instead focus on your task ahead, Cullen.

"Fine… You win." I laughed.

"I knew it, son. So, what words would you like to engrave on it?"

I told him what I wanted, paid the bill, and told him I would stop by and collect it the following day.

Then I hung out at the music store before picking Tanya up from the nails studio.

Joy could be seen radiating off her, as she examined her newly manicured nails, whereas I had a nauseous feeling as I was the one who had to pay the bills.

"What a waste of money." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" _Damn she heard._

"Oh, nothing…."

"Alright then." She looked up at me expectedly, batting her eyelashes.

_Girl, don't give me that look, not like I'm going to give you anything._

I brought her around while she was creating a hole in my wallet, then only we went for dinner.

After that I quickly brought her back to her dorm, as I had to rest.

It wouldn't be good if I didn't have enough concentration for the big day.

What I knew was that she got out of her car, mumbling a string of profanities, and banged my beloved car door, hard…

"Ouch."

I parked my car and quickly got down to see whether she left any damages.

Thankfully, no…

* * *

The next day, I woke up excitedly.

It's the day when Edward Masen Cullen gets his freedom!!! And… His revenge!!!

I straightaway met up with Seth, who was going to help me play the recording as one of the "announcement".

I was so glad to have Seth as my friend, though he was younger than me, we got along well. I could say he was the one and only real friend I had, other than Bella, of course.

Yeah, I know how pathetic I am…

We got into the room, and locked it, not wanting anyone to barge in, especially Miss Tanya and that son of a bitch.

"Good morning, Wild West High!" Seth shouted with much enthusiasm that I was damn sure it woke everyone up, even those who were still a little groggy.

"Well, today, we have prepared a little something special for you guys." He pushed the play button.

* * *

Moans could be heard from the background and a voice could be heard.

"Mmm… Alex…."

"Is this a fucking diamond?" _actually I lied, it's not a real diamond. It's fake, dumbass._

"Like… Duh? It's 2 karat!"

"Fuck! Make sure you return it to him when you dump him. I'm buying u a 3 karat."

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Obviously, if he can buy you one, why couldn't I?"

"Alex, you're the best. I love you! But why can't I keep this?"

He sneered, "If you love him, then keep it."

"Baby, of course I don't love him, and you know that. I'm with you longer than I'm with him, and you're the one who came up with this idea, knowing how I love popularity."

"How do I know that you're not bull shitting? Tanya, you're hell damn a good liar. Don't think I didn't hear the story of you lying to Edward regarding his cousin."

She giggled, "So you knew? He's stupid enough to trust me over her. Somehow, being an idiot is what runs in his family, don'tcha think? His cousin trusted me." She laughed evilly at this. "But in actual, I'm the one backstabbing her, seducing her boyfriend. Anyway,"

This time her voice became lower and huskier, "I'm gonna show how much I love you."

* * *

I cut the recording till this part, because even a three year old could guess what they would do next. It's just, I figured, it would gross everyone out.

Just as I expected, banging could be heard from the door.

"Seth, you son of a bitch. Open up!"

"Oh no, it's Alex." Seth whispered. "Edward, what're we going to do? I'm so screwed."

"Don't worry." I whispered before talking into the microphone.

"The recording just now, is a break up gift from me, to you, Tanya. And… Alex? Don't even think about beating up Seth, 'cause when Seth disappears all of a sudden, or when black bruises appear on him, we'll know it's you."

I could hear cheers and was instantly satisfied with it.

I held Seth by the shoulder and we walked out, meeting up with a fuming Tanya and Alex who were throwing death glares towards Seth and I.

"Congratulations, you're popular now." I smirked at Tanya before walking pass her.

She sneered, "You're gonna get it from me, Cullen."

I could see students who were walking pass them, called them, "Bitch!"

_Mission accomplished._

_

* * *

_**So, how was it?**

**Suck? Good?**

**Please do leave a review so that i would know how you guys think of this story so far. **

**Thanks so much.**

**Next chapter would be on our poor Bella, who got into depression mode, because of _him_, even though she never met him before. I wonder if in real life, do people actually get so depressed just 'cause their pen pals/online friends they never met before hurt them?**

**Love,**

**LittleBells**


	6. 6:Sisterinlaw?

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites.**

**For that, i'm typing again today, and updating, so that this chapter can replace the following week's update. 'cause i can't update till Friday.**

**Mind you, this is the longest chapter to date!**

**Anyway,**

**To CrazyForCullen89, these are the answers to your questions. Thanks to her, i realized that i never explained these to you guys.**

_Numb.1: Why does Tanya always refer to Bella as Edward's cousin?_

**LittleBells: When Edward asked Tanya about Bella, he didn't dare to say Bella's his friend, 'cause he doesn't want anyone to know that he knows Bella. Moreover, he was afraid that Tanya would ask him how he knew Bella. So he said Bella's his cousin and asked Tanya "I've got a cousin whose name is Isabella Swan. She said she knows you when i mentioned to her about you but didn't say much after that. So do you by any chance, know her too?" Then Tanya started sobbing and crying and saying how Bella treated her "badly".  
**

_numb.2: How will Edward give the locket to Bella? I thought you said they belonged in two different timelines._

**Edward : LittleBells thinks i should explain this, since i'm the one who figured it out so here you go my dear readers. Okay, Bella and I belong in two different timelines. The day i accidentally placed the "Bitch and I" picture in the diary, i didn't know it could reach Bella. But it seemed that, it did. Bella could receive the picture. Hence, i figured whatever i put in the diary, it can still reach Bella no matter what. I tried my luck and placed the locket in the middle of the diary. Now i just hope that Bella can receive it. My theory is that the diary acts as a connector or bridge to Bella's year and mine.**

**I hope you guys understand now? If you still don't, pm or leave a review, and i will answer to your question either in the review reply or through the following chapter.**

_**Okay, previously on Love in a Diary,**_

_"Congratulations, you're popular now." I smirked at Tanya before walking pass her._

_She sneered, "You're gonna get it from me, Cullen."_

_I could see students who were walking pass them, called them, "Bitch!"_

_Mission accomplished._

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

"Bella… Bella… Please tell me what I should do to make you come back to your senses." I stared at him, with a blank look.

"Bella?" He waved his hands before me.

"ISABELLA SWAN!!!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth.

One thing I always hated was someone shaking my body, and it seemed that, dear brother didn't know about it.

I snapped. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"YES!!!" he did a victory dance before coming back to me.

"Eight words in a sentence!!! The most you have said in the past few weeks. If I knew by annoying you, I would get a reaction out of you, then… I would have done it a long time ago."

"I doubt so…" I raised my eyebrows at him.

Then I looked away, staring into nothingness.

He shook my body again.

"What's your problem, Ian?" I glared at him.

He looked back at me innocently. I wondered if he could have been the assistant leader of the Swan Group, dealing with those scary looking people.

Yeah, I never saw any of them before, but looking at those mafias in the movies, I wouldn't want to have anything to do with them, except for my father and brother.

But then again, they don't freaking look like mafias.

I mean come on, if you look at Ian now, you will think, he's one who's afraid of girls.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." I apologized.

"It's okay…" he said, still looking at me with a little fear.

I stared away again, "How long have I been like this?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yup."

"A month…"

Uh huh, a month…. Hold on. I needed the rewind button.

"Did you say a month?" my voice was a little louder than I intended.

He stuttered, "Yeah… erm… a… one month."

"Oh… my… freaking… God!" I covered my mouth. "Bloody hell. No way! Please tell me it's just a joke." I laughed nervously.

"Err sis? It's not. You were like a walking zombie for a month and I had to call the school, saying that you had health issues. I even got a letter from our family doctor, but I warned him not to tell dad. Just remember, when you get to school, if the principal ever ask you what happened to you, just say you've got water in your lungs."

"Okay." I blinked my eyes. "Wow…"

Realization dawned upon me… My brother was the one who stayed by my side for a month patiently.

"I'm sorry, Ian. I really am. I shouldn't have been," he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh… It's all over now."

"Yeah, it's all over." I nodded my head.

In my heart, the hole was slowly mended. I could feel there was still one tiny little hole left there, but it wasn't as big as before.

It was… bearable.

Now, only the happy memories would be forever etched in my mind while the sad ones? Well, I'm saying goodbye to them.

I decided, once I get back to the dorm, I would tear out the most recent heartbreaking entries but keep the ones where we joke around like real friends.

I looked around the unfamiliar room. "Erm… Ian?"

"Huh?" He was now sitting at the black couch, looking over a stack of papers.

"Where are we? I don't remember my room being so… small."

He laughed. "Nope, we're not at home, though I wanted to bring you home at first. Do you remember our tradition?"

What tradition?

Oh… That. Whenever I change school, my brother would open a club in that area, so that he would have an excuse to visit me more often.

"So, we're now at the apartment above your club?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure…" He took my hand and led the way.

As we were walking, he pointed around.

"So, the room you were staying at in the past few weeks is my own room, 'cause I couldn't leave you alone in the guest room at night."

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you're my sister, and I'm supposed to take care of you, so, hush."

"Yeah, that's why you're the best brother ever." I stood tiptoed and ruffled his hair.

"Now, that's the guest room, and other than that, this is just a typical apartment."

I nodded my head.

We got out of the apartment and walked down to the level below.

"This is the VIP room, exclusively for VIP members only. And if you want, you can bring your friends here, as those who hang out in this are mostly businessmen or celebrities who are not as crazy as those people at the other room."

I looked around. The room was painted orange and was floored with red carpet, and there was a fully stocked bar at the corner. The couches were either black or dark brown, all leathered. It had a comfortable, romantic feeling with the dim yellow floor lamp.

"Sophisticated."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Then we walked down to the next level, which I knew was the ground level as I could see the entrance.

"This is the main room. Mind you, we own the largest dance floor around this area."

The bar was at one end, while the humongous wooden dance floor was at the other. This room had a classic feeling, though it was equipped with modern amenities.

"Elegant…"

He ruffled my hair, much to my displeasure.

"Hey, you messed up my hair."

"As if you didn't mess up mine."

"What? You look better with that messed up, just got out of bed hair."

"I do?"

I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Mel!" he called the girl behind the bar and she turned around.

Wow, her looks could rival that of Rosalie's. Blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, crystal blue eyes that could capture anyone's eyes, sexy body figure… She was wearing a black, thick rimmed, glasses.

"What, Swan?" She crossed her arms.

"Ooh, spicy." I teased my brother. Obviously no one uses that word to describe someone, but in my brother and my dictionary, it refers to one who's super hot, yet, fierce.

"I know." He said softly before shouting again. "Can you turn on the lights and play some music?"

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" She held up the margarita glass she was wiping.

"Yes."

"Call Don to do it instead, can't you see he's just sitting there, listening to his iPod?" she pointed at a dark haired guy sitting at one of the sofas, nodding his head to the beat.

"Of course I can see him, Mel. I'm not blind. I just want _you_ to do it instead. And… We have a guest here, so no need raising your voice at _boss_."

She hit the margarita glass hard, and broke it. "Ugh!"

Don jumped at the loud scream. "What happened?" He turned around.

"What the fuck?" he said.

"Ask your boss, he pissed me off. Clean up this mess, while I do whatever _he_ wants me to do, just because _he_ wants to show off in front of _his _toy."

Ian glared at her, "She's _not _my toy, and you know I don't go around hitting on any random girls ever since _that_ night. How long already? Five _fucking_ months…"

"Hell yeah she's not one of those girls." She scoffed while my brother went over to stand in front of her.

I watched the interesting argument before me with amazement before I decided to cut it out, 'cause both of them were on the verge of tearing each other heads off.

Instead, something unexpected happened.

They made out.

I turned around instantly.

Ian said, "Did you hurt your hand?"

Then only I turned back, facing them.

The concerned look Ian had while examining Mel's hand was… priceless. I wanted so much to take a picture of it and show Papa. It was so full of love, something Ian never showed to any of his ex.

But then again, his ex's were all just flings, for the sake of his playboy status.

I could see her blush. "Nope."

"Don't you do anything that hurts yourself again." He told her.

"Then don't you annoy me anymore."

"Annoying you is the only way to make you talk to me."

Oh God, they are giving me goose bumps.

Thank God, Don decided to clear his throat. "Cut it out, both of you. You remind me of Kate Perry's Hot 'N Cold. Just freaking get together already!"

Both of them turned towards Don and said at the same time. "Shut up, Don."

Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

I walked towards them, "Hello, I'm not invincible." I said, mostly towards Ian.

"Swan, your girl needs you."

Was it a growl I heard that came from my brother? "She's not my girl, she's my sister for goodness sake."

She looked between Ian and me and her eyes were wide open.

"Of course… I'm so sorry I mistook you as his latest thing. I'm Melinda Allen, nice to meet you." She held out her hands.

I shook hers. "Oh it's okay, I get that impression often from his things even though I'm 6 years younger than him. I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella."

She looked at my brother who gave her a nod and her mouth formed an "O".

"Is there something that I don't know and I should know?"

"Oh, nothing important actually." Mel laughed. "It's just that now I know why your brother named this club, Bella."

"Oh, no you didn't." I looked at Ian.

"Apparently, I did." He said sheepishly.

"Seriously?"

Mel passed me a leaflet. I bounced up and down, suddenly feeling like Alice. "You did!!!"

"Yup, and the next club will be named Louise."

I looked at Ian pointedly, "Excuse me? My middle name isn't Louise, or do you want to tell me you have another sister?"

"Of course not, Louise is Mel's middle name."

I could see her turning into tomato red.

"Okay, I don't want to know whatever that's going between both of you. Just tell me when you guys get together officially, kay? I'm going to make some phone calls and Ian, I think I shall take a look here tonight 'cause I'm inviting my friends over."

"Oh sure… I forgot to call them when you err… recovered."

"You know who I'm referring to?"

"Yeah… Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, right?"

"How on earth-"

"They called your cell the other day when they didn't see you in the dorm. They come here every single day, but always to check on you and never gotten to enjoy themselves."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Mel quickly passed a tissue to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I quickly called them and could hear screaming coming from the other line.

"Bella, hold on a second, I'm putting it on speaker." Alice said.

"Belly you're ALRIGHT!!!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I made you guys worry."

"No, it's okay, as long as you're still alive and sane right now." Rosalie teased.

"I'm sorry, I know I was like a zombie. Thanks for washing me up and all, and thanks for being by my side."

Alice giggled while Jasper said, "Bella, you know you have to stop saying sorry and thanking us. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Anyway, you're coming tonight?"

"Aren't you okay already? Why do we need to visit you again?" Emmett said.

I could hear three loud smacks and I laughed.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Emmett shouted.

I quickly said, "Don't worry, Em. This time, you guys can get to enjoy at the VIP room, but I'm sorry, no liquor 'cause you're still under aged."

"Oh damn, but I can drink!"

"Nope… I don't want my brother to get caught by the police." Though I bet the police are looking for the head of the Swan Group and I quote from my brother, "Don't worry little sis, we outsmart them."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Okay guys, see you later. Bye!"

"Bye, Belly!" Emmett shouted.

I laughed and said louder, "Come in."

I saw Mel entering the room.

"Hey!"

"Hi Bella!"

I patted the seat by the bed and she walked over, smiling all the while. Then all of sudden, her gaze went over to the nightstand. I followed it, and saw what she was looking at.

_Why didn't I see it? Bella, you're so not observant! Papa and Ian wouldn't like it. Stay focus to your surrounding next time!_

She took the picture and sat beside me.

"I can't believe he kept this." She touched the picture.

I waited, 'cause I knew she would continue and surely, she did.

"I bumped into your brother five months ago, in the bookstore. We got along very well even though we just met, but it was as though we knew each other for a long time. He told me he's here for business, little did I know he was the owner of this club. Then, we had a one night stand. The next day, I got up before he did 'cause his cell rang. I was afraid it was something regarding his business, so I helped him answer it. The girl said baby, and Iannie in a sexy tone, though she failed in it."

"So, you got mad?"

"Yeah. I told her, Ian was still sleeping, and she scolded me."

I knew who she was right then, the annoying slut. I could very well remember what she told me the other day when I helped Ian pick up his call.

"Let me guess, she said, oh, I'm sorry, my husband is just using you to make me get mad. He's not serious about you, there are many girls who got hurt 'cause he left them right after they had one night stand."

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

I laughed, "She thought I was Ian's girlfriend, but little did she know, I'm Ian's sister. Without my approval, she will never ever be a part of Swan's family."

Mel gulped and I could see her face turned pale.

I decided to help out my brother a little. "Mel, you're the only girl I approve to be Ian Swan's girlfriend, and soon to be wife. I know my brother was a playboy, but looking at him while he was examining your hand just now, I knew you were the one. Don't get me wrong, I did think he's still a playboy, 'cause he never mentioned anything about you. My brother's shy, he never wanted to show the weak side of him, hence the playboy lifestyle. But just now, what I saw was an eye opener. He's willing to change for you, and I could see he wasn't lying about not having a girl for five months. Trust me, I'm a living lie detector."

With this, she laughed.

"I know he's not lying. But, what if he just wants me 'cause I'm hard to get? He explained to me when he woke up that day, and also when I found out he's my boss. But I told him off, and he started annoying the hell out of me ever since. I always made sure he didn't get his way, and if I say yes now, I don't know what'll happen in the future. What if he leaves me for another girl? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he meets someone prettier? What if he can't stay put with one girlfriend?"

I could see her starting to panic.

"Mel, calm down. Firstly, he really loves you, I could see it from his eyes. Secondly, my brother might look like a bad ass and a brainless playboy, but once he put down that façade, he's a real sweetie. Didn't you see it? He's very gentle towards you. And last but not least, I will personally make his life like hell if he ever hurts you. Besides, if you don't risk it, you won't get to know whether my brother is serious about this or not. Who knows, you might regret not accepting him?"

"True… But I doubt he will ask me now since we keep getting into argument whenever we talk."

"Not argument, more like kissing." She blushed instantly and I laughed.

"He'll ask tonight, I just know it. Now, we just need to get you looking sexy tonight."

"Very funny Bella, my uniform aint' that sexy."

"Hey, I own this club too, it's my name! So I'm now giving you permission to take leave."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to wash up and then we're going to ask permission from my brother and then we're going to shop."

"Shopping?"

I gave her the duh look.

After getting ready, I grabbed my bag, making sure my wallet had money and credit card, and headed out of the apartment. Once at the main room, a.k.a. ground floor, I went over to the bar. "Ian, she won't be working tonight and I'm taking her shopping. I mean, she's fetching me to the shopping mall."

My brother rolled his eyes. "Whatever. By the way, you don't need car, just walk down the road and the mall is just there."

"So near?!?!"

"If not, how did I get so many customers?"

"Let's go Mel!" I ignored my brother and pulled Mel out of the club.

She took me to the mall and once at the oh-so-familiar place, I quickly pulled her to my favorite shop.

I knew what suited her and quickly grabbed a few dresses for her. "Take it and try. We need to be quick 'cause we don't have enough time. You need to go for spa, pedicure, manicure, get your hair done … Then you'll need a pair of heels and oh right, lingerie and baby dolls! Don't worry, I'm going back to the dorm tonight!"

I looked back at Mel, who was standing there, not moving at all. "What are you waiting for? Go try them on!"

"Bella, I can't afford these clothes, even though your brother pay me quite some money, but it's only enough to pay for my sister's college fees and the bills." Then she quickly covered her mouth, as though she said something wrong.

"Pretend that you didn't hear them."

"Mel!!! You should've told my brother earlier. He would definitely help you out."

"That's the problem, I don't want his money."

"I don't know anything, that's between both of you, but I'm going to tell him no matter what. So, just act as if you're the birthday girl today, and I'm showering you with gifts."

"But-" She pouted.

"No buts."

* * *

Finally I managed to doll up Mel with the help of Rosalie and Alice.

When my brother knocked on the door, we even teased her, "Go make him drool."

She laughed and i gave her a hug. "I guess I will see you next time."

"I'm so glad to be your friend, Bella. Take care, and remember, if you've got any problem, just give me a call, i'm all ears!"

I patted her back, "Sure, you too. If my brother ever hurt you, just tell me, and I will come straight here and we shall see what I want to do then. Take care, sister in law."

Then three of us got out of the room. "Ian, I guess I won't see you tonight. Thanks for everything, and make sure you treat her nicely if not, you know what I'm capable of right?"

He gulped. "Of course, I will. You worry about yourself first, little girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm seventeen, please."

"Whatever."

I took this opportunity to tiptoe and ruffle his hair before bolting out of the apartment and shouted, "Bye Mel!!!"

When we got to the VIP room, I could see Emmett staring at the liquor in the bar, on the verge of drooling.

"Teddy, do you want one shot?"

He looked at me, "Please, Belly?"

I laughed, "No problem."

I looked at Shaun who was the bartender at the VIP room. By now, I knew each of them by name. "Shaun, give him one shot of-" I paused for a moment.

"Fruit punch." I laughed.

Emmett pouted, "I thought you were giving me one shot? Shouldn't it be beer or whatever alcohol?"

"Yes, I didn't say one shot, but I was referring to the fruit punch."

He sniffed. "Why do I have such a bad friend?"

I winked at Shaun and he took my signal. "Here you go, buddy."

Emmett took it even though he didn't seem to like the idea of a fruit punch. But I think he would want more of it after he took a sip.

Just as I expected, once he took a sip, he looked up at me. "This is-"

I said, "Shh… Yes it is. Happy?"

He boomed and hugged me, "You're the best sister ever!"

Ian tapped on his shoulder from behind, "Who said she's your sister?"

Emmett looked behind and gulped.

Everyone broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

We had a great night of dancing, talking and laughing together.

All of us were exhausted. Rosalie and Alice got into their dreamland immediately without changing their clothes and removing their makeup. Let's just say they wouldn't be pleased with themselves the following day.

After getting ready for bed, I walked towards the nightstand and unlocked it.

I could see the leather diary got thicker and wondered what made it like this.

Once I got hold of it, I realized something was in between the diary.

I opened and a locket dropped onto my lap.

I held it, it was so lovely.

On it engraved _'I'm sorry'_ while the back of it was _'3Ed'_.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes, knowing that he bought the locket just for me.

I opened it, and realized he put his picture on one side.

Honestly, when I saw his picture the other day, I didn't look at him properly, just one glance.

Now that I looked at his picture, words could not describe how good looking he is. I couldn't believe this hottie is my best friend.

Then I read what he wrote in the past few weeks.

I got angry when I read that he was a playboy, but calmed down when I realized why he didn't tell me at first. I laughed when I read of how he took revenge on Tanya, I sobbed when I read of how sad he was that I wasn't replying him, when I read of how hard was it to him to continue a normal life when I'm ignoring him, but mostly, I sobbed. I was really excited when I read of how he never ever said sorry to anyone except his biological and adoptive parents. Know why?

* * *

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Please do forgive me. I realize I've never wrote 'I'm sorry' or even 'I apologize', not until I heard the song "Sorry seems to be the hardest word".

I've never said sorry to anyone in my entire life, except to both my biological and adoptive parents. Please do know that you do hold an important place in my heart.

I miss you.

Edward

p.s. I hope you like the locket, and you can remove my picture if you want. I just put it there for fun.

* * *

I decided to forgive him.

So I wrote,

* * *

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry I couldn't reply you. It wasn't because I didn't forgive you, but I was with my brother for one whole month, without the diary. And you won't want to know why, I'm serious.

Apology accepted and thanks for the gift. It's beautiful.

Bella

p.s. I love it, and no, I didn't remove your picture, but rather, I'm going to put mine on the other side tomorrow.

* * *

I put the diary back to the drawer, and locked it.

Tying the necklace around my neck, I kissed the locket before getting into bed.

* * *

**Whatcha think peeps?**

**Enjoyed it?**

**Please do leave a review kay?**

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.**


	7. 7:Perfect locket

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! IT'S THE MOST REVIEWS I GOT SO FAR IN THIS STORY! KEEP IT GOING!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, alerts and favorites! I love you guys so so so much!**

**Anyway, I guess you guys love Ian and Mel pair a lot right? I've decided to give you another short part of the chapter, that has Ian and Mel staring in it. =]**

**Oh, i'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to your expectation, or if it's a little confusing. 'Cause it was quite hard to type. I have other chapters planned out, i just need a bridge to connect my storyline. So to me, this chapter was quite hard to imagine at first. Thankfully i still managed to type in.  
**

**Well, to MajorWhitlock'sWife, i've decided, maybe it won't be 10 chapters only. It might be a little longer, but within 15. XD**

**Okay, Previously on Love in a Diary,**

_I put the diary back to the drawer, and locked it._

_Tying the necklace around my neck, I kissed the locket before getting into bed_.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Opening my eyes, I realized I woke up even earlier than Rosalie and Alice.

_THIS IS A FREAKING BIG NEWS!!!_

Never had I once woke up even earlier than them.

I had a long hot bath before changing into a long sleeved pink shirt and white shorts.

Even when I got out of the bathroom, those two were still sleeping. I sighed.

Should I attack Rosalie first, or Alice?

"Alice!!!" I shook her body.

"Is there a fire?" she shot up immediately.

I laughed. "No? What makes u think there's fire?"

"So, there's no fire?"

"Nope."

"Kay." She went back sleeping.

"No, Alice, get up!" I pulled her unsurprisingly light body up.

She opened her eyes, looking between the clock and me for a few seconds before shrieking, "Holy shit!"

Rosalie threw a pillow at her. "Shut up, woman!"

I laughed.

Alice got up and walked over to Rosalie.

"Rose, look at the time now. It's 6.30, right?" Rosalie glared at her before looking at the clock at her nightstand.

"Obviously…"

"This isn't right." I heard her saying in a softer voice.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her curiously.

"You!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

Rosalie woke up at this moment.

"Am I hearing Bella's voice at 6.30 in the morning?" She said, her voice lower than usual as she just woke up.

She looked at me, as though I'm an alien from another planet. "What the fuck? Bella, are you mad or something? 'Cause I'm damn sure you are."

I glanced at down and looked into the mirror. "No, Rose? I'm perfectly alright."

"Bella, you do know it's 6.31 now right?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't you see it? Bella waking up at 6.30" She looked at me from top the bottom. "Perhaps earlier than that…"

"Err, girls, what's wrong with Bella waking up earlier than you guys?"

"That's the problem!" They shouted at the same time.

"You're never ever"

"A morning person."

"And you don't"

"Dress up like that."

My mouth formed a big 'O' when I realized why my friends were looking at me as though they'd seen ghost.

I had been abnormal…

"Well… I didn't know it's still early in the morning, and I just felt like going to the shopping mall."

"Oh, shopping mall…"

"Wait a second. Shopping mall?" Alice arched her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, she's a shopaholic, remember the photo?"

"Thanks, Rose."

"But that doesn't explain why you're wearing more fashionable clothes all of a sudden, when I've been asking you to wear baby Tees only for months."

"I don't know." Seriously, I had no idea. "Maybe… Just maybe… I want a change, and I want people to know the fact that I'm not a scholar."

I'm pretty sure those words came out of my mouth. Were they what my heart thinks?

Then our conversation ended with Alice muttering "You're weird." and them going back to sleep.

I sighed and went over to my table.

Looking at the calendar, I groaned. "School…"

I packed up my bag and occupied myself with my photo album.

Then the girls got up and by the time they were dressed up, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it.

"Bella, aren't we going to school today?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"So, why are you wearing like this?"

"Is there anything wrong with what I'm wearing, Em?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, it's…"

"Weird." Alice completed Emmett's sentence.

I closed the door and looked at the outfit I was wearing for the day.

"Alice, am I acting really weird today?" I asked softly.

"No…" She laughed nervously. "Of course not… I like the new you, but what would the others think of you?"

"Alice, since when do we care what others think about us. Bella's going to show them who she really is, am I right, Bella?"

"I guess so."

Jasper seemed to agree with Rosalie. "Yeah, I guess Bella, it's time to show them your total makeover after a month of not showing up in school."

"Ooh. I agree with you guys, Rosie and Jazzy baby." Emmett said to which Rosie gave him a wink while Jasper on the other hand, looked as though he was going to puke.

"Maybe you guys are right. I don't know why I'm being so paranoid, I just don't want Bella to get hurt again just because what the others might say about her new look."

"Alice, it's okay. Thanks, for worrying about me." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, but Bella, let me warn you first, don't listen to whatever those three bitches say."

I beamed. "Yup!"

I felt carefree as we walked down the hallway, despite having hundred pairs of eyes staring at me. There wasn't such a need to lie to the others right now, and though lying was part of my life already, I felt much better being my true self.

Once we got settled down, Emmett whispered. "Wow, Belly, you've got a lot of staring."

"Even if I'm blind I could also feel it, EM."

Alice giggled. "Em, don't remind her about it again."

"Thanks, Al."

"No problem." She said just as the teacher entered.

Ms. Granger was possibly the only teacher in my life who kept picking my fault.

"Ms. Swan, it seems that you've been missing for a month."

"Yes, Miss Granger, I was in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But, since you look as healthy as horse now, remember to do the assignments I gave the others while u were not around." Sure you were sorry?

I forced a smile. "Sure, Miss Granger."

"The deadline is next Friday."

Two weeks to complete a month's homework, not to mention, those that the others did in class.

_Enjoy torturing me, aren't you?_ I stared at her, though I kept my anger hidden behind the innocent face I was putting on.

After that, I entered History class with Jasper.

"Someone's fuming."

"How would you know?"

"I'm good at deciphering emotions." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "That fucking teacher couldn't even pity me. She's making me do all the homework I owed her for one whole month and she expects me to pass it up on Friday. I bet she gave more assignments than usual."

"Take a deep breath."

I did as he told.

"Feeling much better?"

Surprisingly, I did. I nodded.

"Teacher's here."

I whispered. "If he were to be like that old hag, I'm going to leave school."

I looked at the teacher, sometimes zoning out as usual.

Thankfully he didn't tell me to complete the assignments he gave when I'm not around, so did the Trig teacher.

During lunch, once I sat down, Emmett said. "Still angry?"

"You think?" I took the fork and poke around the food on my plate.

I didn't hear any replies from Emmett, which was odd for him, so I looked at them.

I frowned when I realized they were staring behind me.

_What now?_

I turned around and saw the three bitches twisting their hips as they walked towards us. I coughed to cover up my laugh 'cause they were failing at their attempt to look sexy, instead they looked… as though… they… had problems with their heels.

I turned back towards my friends and whispered. "The penguins are coming."

Realizing why I called them penguins instead of bitches, they all burst out laughing.

"Look who we've got here?" She sneered. "The oh-so-famous scholar, Isabella Swan."

"Hello, Jane." Being civil, that's fine with me.

"Bella, Bella, even if you're wearing a Chanel long sleeved and holding a LV bag, doesn't mean you're rich. All of us here know that you're a scholar, right girls?"

Jessica and Lauren who were standing next to her said "Yeah…" like the girls from Lilo And Stitch.

Alice, the fashion queen stifled a giggle.

Oh my… She's the worst shopper ever.

"Oh, Jane, this is definitely not Chanel. It's from GAP."

"But I saw it…"

"I know what you're thinking. It's merely a coincidence that both GAP and Chanel had almost the same design, but you see, the Chanel's design is tight fitting while what I'm wearing is a bit loose. Hmm… I expected you to know it, Jane, since your father owns a fashion company. What was the name of company again? _Ren_ee?"

She blinked her eyes a few times. "Yes, of course. My father owns that company."

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Of course, bitch. Who are you to question me? Are you jealous just 'cause my father owns Renee which is so popular right now?"

I turned and looked at my friends who gave me a nod of encouragement. That was all I needed.

"I have every right to question whatever you said just because your father doesn't own Renee. My dad does."

By now, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us.

Three of them laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, you're just a damn scholar." Lauren spat.

"It's like… So obvious… You're like… Lying."

"Well…. You guys don't believe?" I raised my voice, more like speaking to the entire cafeteria.

"Who would believe you?" Jane crossed her arms.

"I would." Emmett started, followed by Jasper and Alice.

Rosalie stood next to me. "Please get it through the thick skull of yours, that Bella isn't a scholar. But then again, since your brain is as small as a pea, I doubt you'll get what I mean."

There were cheers and laughter in the cafeteria. Everyone supported Rosalie.

_Duh, she's the head cheerleader._

I smiled. "Guys, I'm sure most of you only buy clothes and accessories from Renee without knowing who owns it right? That's why you believed Jane when she said her father owns it. Please, get your facts right. Go to the internet, search for history of Renee, and see for yourself who owns it. Then, you'll know whether I'm lying or not."

I looked at the three bitches, who looked like deer caught in headlight.

"Aren't we excited to know the outcome?" I smiled at Jane who let out a scream before stomping away.

"You go girl." Emmett hit my fist with his.

Alice whistled. "Bitch Bella in the making."

All of us laughed.

When I got into Biology lesson, Angela started talking quickly. "Ican'tbelieveyoudidthat. It'sthebitchesintownyou'regoingagainst,Bella!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, Ang, calm down. Okay, I did that. Don't worry, they won't dare to do anything to me, not after going to the internet, searching for the owner of Renee."

She spoke softly, "So, what you said, wasn't a joke?"

Was it sadness that was on her face?

"Oh, Angela, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Believe me, I have my own reasons to pretend to be a scholar, instead of a rich kid. Even Alice and Rosalie didn't know until I trusted them enough to tell them. It's not as though I don't trust you."

She interrupted me. "It's okay, Bella. I understand."

"Angela, I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you." She smiled and I gave her a hug.

After school, we headed to the shopping mall as I wanted to put my photo in the locket. They had no idea what I was doing as I told them I was going to the restroom.

The guy told me I could collect it two hours later, so I joined them again.

"Belly, why are you looking at your watch again?"

_Why must he be so observant! Just like that time. Ugh!_

"Well, Emmett, 'cause I had to take note of how long I spend in each shop, for future reference." I had no idea what lame excuse I was giving.

"Okay." He said, believing the crap I was saying easily.

Finally two hours' passed. I told them yet again I was going to the restroom and skipped to collect my locket.

Opening the locket, I could see… Myself on one side, while Edward on the other side.

Perfecto.

* * *

Bella!

You replied! Finally! It's okay, as long as you're talking to me again. I seriously miss seeing your handwriting and for the past month, I had to live on only with the past entries you made. Did I hurt you? Was it that bad?

I'm so sorry, Bella! Really! Nothing can describe how sorry I am right now. I could almost imagine how you were in the past month.

So, what excuse did you use to escape school? And, i hope you will wear the locket every day. Looking at it, would be as though I'm there, right next to you.

I will be having examinations soon, so I guess I'll have to keep my entries short.

Till then,

Edward

* * *

I smiled. I will definitely see him, whenever I look at the locket, which was hanging around my neck right then.

So i replied.

* * *

**(a month later)**

I opened the door leading to my brother's apartment with the key he gave me, excited to see my soon to be sister in law again.

_You're more excited about seeing your sister in law than your brother. Way to go, Bella._

I ignored the voice.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered.

"Stupid Don. There's no one here and yet he told me Mel is here, while Ian's out." I muttered to myself.

I heard a loud noise as though something dropped onto the floor and headed towards Ian's bedroom.

I laughed when I saw Mel struggling to close her luggage.

"Hi, Mel!" I waved.

"Oh, hi, Bella. Didn't know you're here."

Her hair was in a mess but she still looked as gorgeous as ever.

"You're going for a trip with my brother?" I asked, pointing at her suitcase.

"Nope. I'm moving out." She said while I nodded my head.

"WHAT?! MOVING OUT?! WHEN? WHY?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm moving out of the house today."

"But… But why?" I found it hard to believe. Yesterday she was telling me how happy she was after moving in with my brother. Now???

"Your brother paid all my sister's college fees without me knowing."

"That's it?" I asked her. "That's why you're moving out of the apartment?"

"Yeah…"

"It's such a small issue, Mel. It's not as though my brother's sleeping with other girls." I laughed.

"It is a big issue. I've said before, I don't want to use your brother's money."

Just then my brother came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapping around his hips, water still dripping down from his wet hair.

_Didn't Don say Ian is out? He's not trustable after all._

"I told you, my money is _your_ money. Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Why must I be so stubborn? You're the one who's stubborn and yet you say I am. How funny, isn't it?"

"Of course you're the one who's stubborn. I've said so many times, money isn't such a big deal to me. You're more important than the money."

"I've also told you many times that I would prefer paying my bills with my own money. I _never_ use other people's money, especially I've got a _good _pay even though I'm pretty sure what I'm working for doesn't deserve such pay."

"Why don't you just let me help you out, Mel? I don't want to see you working all the time, full time in my club, part time over the weekends. Out of the seven days in a week, I only see you 2 days."

"Don't be absurd, you see me everyday."

"You know what I mean." He gave her a look I didn't understand.

I couldn't just stand there and watch them fight. This wouldn't end good if both of them kept yelling at each other.

"Okay, cut it out, guys!"

They both looked at me. "But, Bella-"

"Shut up, and listen to me first. Mel, you want to pay for your sister using the money you get all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"And… Ian, you don't want Mel to overwork herself?"

"Yes."

"Mel, do you have at least 10 thousand in your bank?"

"Yeah, I think I do, for emergency purposes."

"Then, that's it. Mel, you needn't move out of the apartment and you two, can stop fighting."

"Why?" both of them asked.

"'Cause I've got an idea." I winked.

* * *

**What would our dear Bella do? Any guesses?**

**Please review, okay?**

**Love ya guys,**

**LittleBells.**


	8. 8:Am i falling in love?

**Hello peeps!**

**Sorry the update is abit delayed. I'm actually enjoying my holiday right now. Haha! **

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites.  
**

**Was the previous chapter really that bad? *tears* But anyway... On to the next chapter.**

**But before that, previously on Love in A Diary,**

_"Mel, do you have at least 10 thousand in your bank?"_

_"Yeah, I think I do, for emergency purposes."_

_"Then, that's it. Mel, you needn't move out of the apartment and you two, can stop fighting."_

_"Why?" both of them asked._

_"'Cause I've got an idea." I winked.

* * *

_

When I opened the diary, only to find out Bella replied me, I was shouting "Yes!" like a man winning a lottery.

Nothing could ever describe how happy I was when I saw her handwriting again. It was euphoria…

When I read the first line, it broke my heart. Did I hurt her so badly?

_Obviously… She even said she was with her brother in a month, which meant she skipped school, moron._

Even saying a thousand times I'm sorry wouldn't be enough. I could only show her how much I care for her as time passes by.

Absolutely, that would be my aim. To make Bella happy!

Every single day, I kissed the locket before going to bed.

One day, I realized something was missing. It was Bella's picture.

However she told me she wasn't giving me her picture, and I was really disappointed and sort of down for those few days.

I quote, "I'm just a plain, ordinary, girl next door. Brown hair, brown eyes… Nothing special…"

I strongly disagreed because I knew, even if Bella's looks isn't beautiful, her soul and her heart shouts "I'm pretty!"

However, I let her be as I didn't want to lose this friendship over small issues ever again.

For one whole month, we talked like before, but our friendship was growing stronger with each passing second.

To everyone else, it might be weird having one whom you never met before as a friend. But to me, it wasn't.

This was exactly the friendship I needed, not those I-sticking-with-you-'cause-you're-really-famous sort of friend.

Well, it was the cost that I had to pay in order to protect myself from the manipulative people. However, I did have one true friend in school.

"Hey, Edward." The girls giggled as I walked pass them.

"Hello, ladies." I smiled at them, though I was a little irritated. It was the 50th time I was saying it for the day.

I headed to the library, finding Seth sitting at one corner. It was quite weird that people don't mix with Seth even though I'm really close to him.

_That's cause they have no idea you're close to Seth, since Seth is always at places away from the crowd, like for example, where you're at right now._

I hit his back in a friendly gesture. "Hi, Seth."

"Ouch." He turned around. "Hey, Ed."

"Playing online games again?" I asked.

"No… I'm trying to brush up my Photoshop skills." He continued looking at his laptop's screen.

"Hmm… Photoshop huh?"

"Yup."

"So…" I looked at his screen, not knowing what he was doing. "What are you good at right now?"

"Err… You know, those graphic designs. I sort of mastered it. Now, I'm trying to put replace theses faces" He pointed towards a couple who was hugging each other, smiling radiantly. "With these two faces."

"Oh… Seth, you do remember we're going out for dinner later, right?"

"Yeah, is it time already?" He looked at his watch.

"No, it's not. I'm just reminding you, in case you forget."

"No, I won't forget." He laughed. "Even though I'm currently busy with this software, I'll definitely remember when it's time to eat."

I ruffled his hair. "Yes bro, I know how you can't live without five meals a day."

"Correction to that, it's six meals now."

I gulped. "Won't you ever be full?"

"I don't think so…"

I shook my head at how weird my good friend was then decided to leave him to his work while I went to search for a few books to occupy myself with.

All of a sudden, I tripped over a book.

_Ah… The consequence of reading book while walking…_

I quickly looked around. "Thank God, there's no one." I mumbled to myself.

While I got up, the locket came into view, and I instantly remembered the encounter I had with my mum a few days ago.

* * *

**[flashback]**

I got out of my silver Volvo, and headed into the house.

"Mum, I'm home!" I shouted.

I looked around. _Definitely the garden…_

"I'm at the garden!" she shouted back and I smirked. _I knew it…_

I slid open the glass door and jogged over to where my mum was. "Need help?"

"No, it's okay. Five minutes and I'm all done!" She looked up at me.

"So, are we eating in for lunch? Please say yes. I'm so sick of the food outside and I really miss your cooking."

"Oh really, son? I remembered someone once said…"

"That was long time ago." I said in a softer tone. "You must admit those days your cooking was… still bearable, but not excellent."

She laughed and I just smiled at her, happy to be myself while I was with my mum.

"Okay, I'm done." We walked into the house while she cleaned up and took out our lunch from the microwave.

"My favorite…." I stared at the food.

"Yes." She nodded her head and passed to me the plates.

When I was about to take the plates, she stopped and placed them on the counter nearby.

She walked close to me and took out my chain, holding the locket.

"You're wearing a chain…" she stared at the locket.

"Yeah… I… uh…" I stuttered.

"For years, I've been asking you to wear one that holds our family picture, and yet you've been declining. Care to explain why you're wearing it know?" She looked at me and gave me the I-know-what-you're-thinking smile.

"It's just a locket, mum." I took the locket from her and placed it on the inside of my clothes, not wanting her to take a look at it for another second.

"Hmm… Ah never mind. I'm sure you'll tell me in due time, but don't forget, you've got an arranged marriage."

I groaned. "It's not what you think it is-"

"But you don't even know what's in my mind." She smirked at me.

_Pawned…_

**[end of flashback]

* * *

**

I smiled and headed to where Seth was sitting.

A few hours later, I stretched and realized my stomach was grumbling.

_Why didn't Seth tell me it's time to eat? He's always the one who gets hungry first._

I looked at him and laughed.

He was sleeping, and drooling. Then I heard a snore.

I patted his shoulder. "Seth, wake up."

He swatted my hands away and continued sleeping.

I hit his back harder.

No response.

I shook his body repeatedly.

No response.

I took his book and hit his head.

Still… No response.

I took out my iPod and placed one ear bud in his ears and tuned the volume loudest.

He shot up instantly and took off the ear plug.

"My goodness, Edward. What'd you think you're doing?" he pressed his ear.

"Trying to wake you up." I said while keeping my stuffs.

"But you don't have to make me deaf right?"

"Others methods didn't work."

"Bull shit."

"I'm serious. I hit you so many times, and yet you're still sleeping soundly."

"Really?" he looked at me while packing up his books and laptop.

I nodded my head.

"Kay, let's go for dinner."

After dinner, where Seth made a big fuss over how small portion the food was, I headed back to my room.

Once I got ready for bed, I opened my diary.

* * *

Darling Edward!

I need help. You asked about how was my surprise visit to my brother's club? Well, it sucked. They're in the midst of arguing, and when I reached there, Mel was packing up.

Let's just say both of them are real stubborn. Mel doesn't want to use Ian's money, but Ian insists that Mel can use his money anytime. He even paid Mel's sister's college fees without Mel knowing.

Hence, the argument and the moving out…

Anyway, I managed to stop Mel from leaving the apartment. To me, such small issues shouldn't ruin their relationship.

Now I'm having her 10,000. So I was wondering maybe, just maybe, you can help me check out which lottery or share I should buy.

I know this isn't right, but I just want to save their relationship, and the only way I could think of is, let Mel win her money all by herself.

Bella

* * *

Should I help her?

It might be wrong in terms of those norms and destiny shit, but I had to help…

From what I read, Bella really adore Mel as her friend and sister in law, even though Mel and Ian weren't married yet.

I decided and smirked while writing.

* * *

Bella,

I'm sorry to hear that they're arguing. But, that'll end soon.

I've decided that… I will help you, but in one condition. Can I have your picture, please? You give me the picture, and I will give you the info on shares and lottery.

Anyway, just to brighten your day. Remember Seth, the only real friend I told you I have in school? Well… He sleeps like a pig, and whatever method I used to wake him up, he just doesn't. I hit him so hard that I thought I cracked my hand (Just joking), and I shook him so violently. But still, he continued sleeping. Only when I let him listen to loud music then he woke up.

And… Now he eats 6 meals per day instead of the usual 5. I wonder how stretchable his stomach is…

So, what's your answer?

Love,

Edward

* * *

The following morning, I was really fidgety.

After doing my research in the library, Seth looked at me. "Edward, are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah… Of course I am." I answered mostly to assure myself.

I was actually really excited.

I knew, Bella would definitely be willing to give me her picture.

I stopped. "Seth? I don't feel well. I think I'm going back."

"Sure… Rest well."

I nodded my head and walked back to my room quickly.

I threw my backpack aside and grabbed the diary.

True enough, an envelope fell to my table when I opened it.

With the envelope in hand, I read.

* * *

Edward,

You know me too well, don't you? If that's the case, you're real smart ass.

So here you go. Better appreciate it as I took such a long time just to look for the right picture. Damn, I'm not even photogenic.

Okay, since you've got the picture already, where's my lottery and shares?

Bella

* * *

I put aside the envelope as I knew I wouldn't have time to reply her once I see the picture.

I wrote back to her and also told her I hadn't look at her picture yet. Then, I tore open the envelope.

I held the picture gingerly, and took it out slowly.

It was like a suspense.

And my heart was beating so rapidly, as the picture came to sight.

When I could finally see her face, my stomach did a flip.

Plain, and ordinary? No way man!

She's so gorgeous… Her long hair that curled in the end cascaded her back. Her eyes… They were so mesmerizing, so deep, so full of emotions.

When my gaze came to her lips, I licked my own lips involuntarily. And her body was sexy as hell…

_Pervert!_

"No, I'm not." I mumbled.

_Yes you are. A sick pervert._

I ignored the annoying voice in my head.

I knew I was staring at the picture for so long when I called Seth.

"Seth?"

"Mmm?" he answered groggily.

I looked at the time. Shit, 3 am.

"Are you sleeping? I'm so sorry to disturb you. Never mind, I shall talk to you later in the morning."

"No, it's okay. Need help?" he yawned.

_What a great friend._

I told him what I wanted and he said yes.

_Ah, I'm so glad!_

I smiled.

Finally, I could have a picture of Bella in my locket. Finally, I could have a picture of Bella and I together, photoshopped by dear Seth.

_Stalker. Crazy fella._

"Shut up." I told my inner voice.

I closed my eyes, and right before I fell asleep, I realized.

I was starting to fall in love with Isabella Swan, a friend I have yet to meet from the past. I had to see her face to face, I had to know her in person.

Heck, I wanted so badly for her to be my girlfriend.

_Another fling?_

"Damn you, I'm talking about those type of relationship, where you go from dating to marriage." I muttered.

* * *

**So, did you guys find out anything abnormal about how they're writing to each other?**

**It's a short chapter i know. Sorry!  
**

**The next few chapters will be interesting. Because what you guys' been waiting for, will/might happen. XD That's all i'm telling you.  
**

**Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.**


	9. 9 Holidays' soon!

**Hello! Supposedly, this chapter consists of two person's point of view. But when i typed finish Bella's, i realized it's too long, and probably you guys will get confused. So i'm separating it into two. The next chapter, will be a short one, and in a third person's point of view. XD**

**Thanks so so much for the reviews/alerts and favorites again. I appreciate the support you guys keep giving!**

**Anyway, let's get down to business, shall we?**

**Previously, on Love in a Diary, [Edward's POV]**

_"Shut up." I told my inner voice._

_I closed my eyes, and right before I fell asleep, I realized._

_I was starting to fall in love with Isabella Swan, a friend I have yet to meet from the past. I had to see her face to face, I had to know her in person._

_Heck, I wanted so badly for her to be my girlfriend._

___Another fling?_

_"Damn you, I'm talking about those type of relationship, where you go from dating to marriage." I muttered.

* * *

_**BACK TO OUR DEAR BELLA'S POV  
**

"So, are you guys okay right now?" I asked through the phone.

"Yup." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Bella, I want to say thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Seriously, without you, I wouldn't be able to win the first prize lottery and not to mention the shares that I bought earned me close to a million."

"Just my luck." I laughed. "And, don't ever argue over any money issue, okay?"

"Sure."

"By the way, sis, it's Thanksgiving next week. Dad says that we should go back for a three weeks' holiday. What say you?"

"No problem. I miss him so much!"

"Good then, I can make the arrangements and will inform you about it soon."

Suddenly, an image of Papa meeting Mel popped in my mind.

"Err… Ian? What about Mel coming with us?"

"No… No… No…"

I could hear Ian coughed.

"I mean, it's okay, Bella. I'm staying here."

"No, Mel. Your sister will not be back, and you'll be all alone. So-"

I was cut off by Ian. "Yeah, darling, just come to New York with us. Dad would be very happy to meet you."

"But, what if he doesn't like me? I'm not from a rich family." She said so softly that if I didn't concentrate hard enough, I wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense, Papa would definitely like you. He'll always stick to my choice. Hence, whoever Isabella Swan approves, Papa would love to have that girl to be his son's girlfriend."

"Yeah… Bella's the First Lady at home. Even the man in the house needs to listen to her." My brother teased.

"Oh please, Ian, as if you're not the prince at home. I wonder-"

"Okay, stop. The conversation ends here."

Mel laughed. "No, Bella, continue. Get out of the room if you don't want to listen to whatever she says."

"Hmm… You would come with us if I continue?"

"Yup…"

"Okay…"

"Bella, don't you dare."

"Shut up." I could hear Mel giving my brother a slap on… his shoulder I supposed?

I giggled. "When Ian was 4 years old, he actually asked those people at home to call him Prince Ian or Your Highness."

"Seriously?" Mel gave out a bell-like laugh.

"Yeah, my parents told me how he used to wear the crown he made Papa buy for him. He even wore a fake sword and let's just say he even punished those maids who called him by his name. In the end, Mama scolded him and told him he's not a prince when he went overboard by insisting my parents to bow to him and call him Prince too."

"Bella, I swear I'm coming over to sew that big mouth of yours."

"Bella… I'll make sure… He doesn't… kill… you…" Mel said between laughter.

Then when she finally calmed down, she said in a husky voice. "So, what can I do for you, my prince?"

"Okay, I've got to go. Bye!" I quickly shut my phone before I could hear any more of those things. _Yuck._

I looked at Edward's picture in my locket, and whispered. "Thank you, Edward."

All of a sudden, someone opened the door and I quickly kept my locket hidden behind my top.

Alice looked at me, frowning before stretching herself. "Oh my God, I'm so tired." She then lied down on the floor, not bothering if it's dirty.

"Don't want to dirty your bed?" I asked.

"Yup. I'm so sweaty, I'm so sticky, and I'm so stinky."

"As if you're the only one who's sweaty and worn out right now…" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"By the way, why didn't you girls take a bath before coming back? The tap's still not working?"

"Don't talk about it. It's been a week already and those asses still don't want to fix it." Rosalie scowled and gathered her toiletries.

"Okay. We shall not think about cheerleading right now, but let's think of where to eat later."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to nap right now. Wake me up when it's almost dinner time."

"No problem." I told Alice just as the shower in the bathroom started.

During dinner, my cell buzzed and I read.

* * *

To: Bella

From: Ian

_Our flight will be on Sunday. So I'll pick u up in the morning k.

* * *

_

I smiled.

"Ooh, what's with that smile, Bella?" Jasper teased.

"My Aston Martini boyfriend just decided to take me back to our hometown for a three weeks' holiday. He's picking me up on Sunday morning." I beamed.

"You have another boyfriend, Belly?" Emmett asked with a look of shock.

Jasper laughed. "Dude, she's talking about her brother."

"Oh…"

"Right, it's Thanksgiving next week." Alice said.

"Bella, where's your hometown?" Rosalie asked.

"New York. How 'bout you guys?"

"Really? Oh my God! We're from New York too!!!" Alice shrieked, drawing attention from other customers in the restaurant.

"This is great!"

"Yeah… We won't be separated for 3 weeks!" I agreed with Rose.

After that, we talked about how we could go Christmas shopping together. And not to mention, Alice who kept bugging me to show her my closet.

Of course I would show her, but I was just telling her no, to see what sort of reaction I would get.

Apparently, since I was going back on Sunday, they were going to try to ask their parents to see if they could do the same too.

When we got back to our dorm, I changed into my usual sleeping outfit and prepared my bed. As usual, I pretended to occupy myself with my laptop and waited for them to be asleep.

I turned to see if they were asleep and smiled. _Diary time._

Turning off the laptop, I unlocked the drawer and took out the diary.

* * *

Hey love,

How was your day?

I'm so relieved that Seth is finally talking to me. Ever since I shouted at him, I regretted it every second. So now that he's forgiven me, I'm glad to have my best friend back.

By the way, Thanksgiving is coming soon. Are you going to take your diary along with you, or are you just going to leave it in your nightstand?

I'm definitely going to bring the diary back home, so at least, I have something to occupy myself with. God knows what it would be like not seeing your handwriting for a day.

Love,

Edward

* * *

Every time seeing the word 'love', written by Edward makes me feel… Warm? Pleasant? Blissful? I had no idea. It was a feeling I couldn't quite decipher.

I replied.

* * *

Hi darling,

My day was awesome.

Ian and Mel are back together like how they were meant to be and I realized my friends are from the same hometown as me. Oh, I guess I never mentioned where my hometown is right? It's New York. Are you going to scream or shout "YES!" right now?

I'm glad to hear that. From what you've written, I gather that Seth is a great friend, so, if you ever hurt his feelings again, don't think about writing in this diary. Oh, and, are you going to tell me what exactly happened? As in what made you shout at him?

About that, let me think about it. What if I say I'm leaving the diary locked in my drawer while I'll be gone for 3 weeks?

Miss you.

Bella

* * *

After keeping the diary, I took out the locket and stared at the guy in it. Closing the locket, I kissed it. It was rather a daily do to me.

All of a sudden, someone, or rather, a pixie jumped onto my bed and sat there.

I gasped. "I… I thought you were… you were sleeping?"

_Shit, did she see me kissing my locket? Oh my... What would she think. Who in the world kisses his or her locket. Oh I know the answer. It's me!_

"No, we're not." Rosalie came towards my bed out of no where.

"Bella, don't best friends tell each other stuffs? Especially when a relationship is considered, 'cause as far as I know, friends' approval is always the most important." Alice pouted at me.

"Uh huh…"

"We've been observing for days and nights." Rosalie began.

"Observing what?" I asked.

"Someone… A girl?" Alice answered.

"Who's the girl?" I arched my eyebrow.

"The girl wears a locket everyday, but we aren't that sure, 'cause she keeps it hidden under those layers of clothes." I gulped.

"She looks at the person in the locket, and Bella, let me tell you this. It's like… Love is radiating off that face of hers." Do I? No, obviously it's impossible. Edward's just a best friend, a very best friend, a super duper best friend.

"She kisses it ever night before she goes to bed too."

"So, Bella, are you hiding something, or rather, someone from us?" Alice looked at me.

_Shit, those eyes. Those puppy eyes. Bloody! It was her best weapon ever._

"I…" "Err…"

I closed my eyes and gave up.

"Fine. I'm telling you about this, but I'm afraid you won't even believe what's happening. You might think I'm insane and send me to the nearest asylum."

"Try me." They both said at the same time.

I took out my diary and held it before their eyes.

"This is my diary."

"Duh…" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Let her finish her story, Rose." Alice glared at her.

"So, this is my diary. It looks like any other leather diary, doesn't it? But it's not that normal, even I don't understand what's happening to this diary. Its like… How should I put it." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It connects me, to the owner of another diary in the year 2009. Whatever I write in this diary, the guy in 2009 is able to read it and the same goes to me. I can read whatever he writes in this particular book."

"So, you're also saying that whatever you put in this diary, the other person will receive it as well?" Rosalie looked at me incredulously.

"Yup."

"Impossible."

"This is beyond ridiculous."

"See, I told you, you guys wouldn't believe me. Read it for yourself, and if you ever need the locket as a proof, tell me." I tossed the diary onto Alice's lap.

Both of them arched their eyebrows at me, before reading my diary, the only medium that connects me to Edward's world.

Their facial expression changed rapidly as they read. Humorous? Sadness? Anger? Understanding?

Finally they looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for not believing you." Alice apologized.

"Bella, I'm sorry too." Rosalie said after Alice.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to believe me either."

"So, this Edward guy… He's real?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so…"

"You guys just love to flirt with each other, don't you?" Rosalie winked at me.

I blushed.

"Come on, how does he look like?" Alice asked.

I showed them the locket, and they gasped. "Why did you keep such a gorgeous from us?" Alice asked.

I couldn't answer so I just laughed.

"Nothing beats my Emmy."

"Yup, nothing beats my Jazzy." Alice stared ahead while I took back my locket. "So, Bella. You like him, huh? Even if you don't know him?"

"Even if you don't even know if he exists?" Rosalie intercepted before I could give my answer.

"I don't know, Alice. I never met him in person, nor do I know whether he's for real or not. But it felt like I know him forever. And he brings those feelings I never had before out of me. Really, I don't know if I actually like him as a friend or whatever."

Both of them nodded.

All of a sudden, Rosalie broke the silence we held. "So, he's the cause of the one month of you being a zombie?"

My eyes widened. "I think so…"

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him if I ever see him, idiot." Rosalie continued mumbling. Alice and I had to calm her down before she decided to get out of the dorm and rip any guy's head.

* * *

**Christmas Eve, babe!**

"You should have bought that dress." Alice said for the hundredth time as we walked down the street with I had no idea how many bags in hand.

"Alice, I'm not gonna waste my money on it."

"But it looks perfect on you."

"I'm well aware of it, but it is uncomfortable. I never buy clothes that I don't feel comfortable with. It doesn't give me the self confidence I need."

"So, wearing those stupid T-shirts for who knows how many years boost up your self confidence then?"

I thought for a moment. "No, it didn't, in fact, it made me… Less bitchy than usual."

"Bitch, huh?"

"Maybe???"

She started singing and dancing down the street. "Isabella Swan's a bitch!"

I laughed and followed my friend who seemed to be in her own little world, ignoring the hundred pairs of eyes which were staring at her, as though she's gone insane.

Perhaps it was the joy of Christmas Eve that got into her, making her more energetic than usual.

Then, I stopped abruptly when I saw the person standing outside the shop.

I froze.

HE EXISTS! HE FREAKING EXISTS! IT ISN'T FAKE! HE'S REAL!

He seemed… More… Even more… Handsome in person… Beautiful, wouldn't even describe how he looked. He's like a reincarnation of Adonis. Then his lips curled upwards into a smile. Oh that beautiful crooked smile.

"Bella?" I vaguely heard someone calling me.

"Bella!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked without tearing my eyes off my so called best friend before me.

I heard her gasp. "Oh my God! This is… unbelievable… Rose must know this."

I could hear her talking on her cell, but whatever she said didn't register in me.

All I knew was… Edward was standing right there. Right in front of my eyes. Just a few steps and I could touch him.

"Oh God, Alice. What should I do?" I asked frantically. "Do I look alright? Is my hair messy? Is my -"

"Bella, stop freaking out. Calm down."

I took a few deep breath.

"Okay. Don't you tell me you plan to go there and say 'Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, your best friend. Oh and I don't think you know me 'cause it's the Edward Masen Cullen in the year 2009 who knows me.'"

I thought for a moment and looked at Edward again.

"Maybe not…. He might freak out."

"Exactly… Let's think if there's any idea you can introduce yourself. Maybe you can just accidentally bump into him."

Suddenly, realization dawned upon me.

I whispered sadly, "I can't meet him, not now."

"Why not?"

"Alice, the Edward in 2009 doesn't know who Isabella Swan is at first. So if I introduce myself now, who knows what will happen? I might lose Edward." I hung my head low.

"Bella, you wouldn't lose Edward. He's standing right there, within your reach. So what if you lose that Edward? You're still gaining this Edward."

"No, I don't want this Edward."

"Why? They're the same person!"

"'cause…" I looked up and saw that there was a girl who hugged Edward, and he was looking down at her, grabbing her by her waist and giving her a kiss.

"He has a girlfriend?"

I couldn't answer. Seeing him with another girl, wow, that was like burning down my whole closet.

"Ooh, he left her. Come, let's follow him." Alice pulled me.

I just followed her without putting up a fight, whole time keeping an eye at the guy before me.

A few shops later, another girl came out of the shop and placed her hands before Edward's eyes.

He turned around and looked at her.

They were talking, then he bent down and gave her a kiss, again, on the mouth, just like the girl before.

"What the hell?"

Now, it was like cutting myself with a knife.

I felt like vomiting. But I still wanted to follow him.

"Bella, do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's walking again, come on."

We followed him down the street. Yet another girl, and so on… _Damn, how many girls are there in this street? Why is this fucking street so long?_

"10 freaking girls already? What on earth is he doing?" Alice crossed her arms.

"It's 12, not 10."

"What?!" She shouted so loudly that I had to turn us around before he caught us following him.

"Damn it, don't shout! I think he knows he's being followed."

"How'd you know? He's busy entertaining the girls."

I winced. In a way, she was pouring salt into my deep wounds. I knew he's a playboy, so why should I care?

_Why would you care? 'Cause you like him, dumb ass._

I ignored the voice in my head. "His body language tells me so. I just know it…"

I turned around, and he was missing.

"Damn, he's gone!"

"Great, now we can go home!"

I craned my head, searching everywhere.

I turned my head to the right, there he was, in the opposite street.

I looked at the light, green light. The cars were coming into a halt.

I ran out of the road quickly, before he disappeared into the crowd.

I heard screeching sound of brakes and a scream that sounded like Alice from somewhere, "NO!" before falling into darkness.

* * *

**How was it, peeps? **

**Trust me, it aint' a cliffie. The next chapter shall explain more or less what happened. But i think you guys know what happened already. Hopefully, i can type finish before i sleep. and update.  
**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**LittleBells**


	10. 10:Is his revenge successful?

**Hey! I'm so sorry i took so long to update, 'cause i sort of have a problem writing this chapter. Actually, perhaps this chap isn't needed. But i already planned it, and it just felt right. SO yeah!**

**Thanks for all the lovely review. *muacksss* and to those who alerted and favorited, i love you too. **

**Previously on Love in a Diary,**

_I turned my head to the right, there he was, in the opposite street._

_I looked at the light, green light. The cars were coming into a halt._

_I ran out of the road quickly, before he disappeared into the crowd._

_I heard screeching sound of brakes and a scream that sounded like Alice from somewhere, "NO!" before falling into darkness.

* * *

_

**From a third person's point of view**

"I don't fucking care whether you're hacking into the National Security System or whatever shit. Just get that damn car plate number and bring that bastard to me." He shouted into his cell.

"No, I'm not leaving this to the police. I'm doing it my way, and I will make his or her life like hell!" He growled and threw the phone across the room.

He didn't care whether his phone would break into pieces or not. The anger and the frustration in him turned him into a man who would kill any time, any second. A violent man or machine, he was becoming.

She walked into his room silently, not wanting to disturb him. She knew he was better off in his own world, but she couldn't bear to watch him destroying himself.

There was nothing they could do. His father made all of them go home and take a rest. True, they were at home, but definitely not resting.

They tried so hard, but lying there on the bed, they could only toss and turn and still no sleep would come to them.

His hair was in a mess, so she knew he was running his hands through his hair many times, something he always did out of frustration. Studs could be seen forming on his chin, above his lips… His muscles tensed. His jaw tightened that she thought his teeth would break. His fists clenched and unclenched.

All of a sudden, with a scream, he hit the mirror before him with his bare fist.

Her heart leaped.

She had never seen him so outrageous, so out of control before. He was always calm and collected…

His blood dripped onto the carpet. He could feel the sting on his newly cut wound, but it was just like a needle pricking through his skin. Mafia assistant leader he was. Hence, broken glasses cutting his skin? It wasn't such a big deal.

The only problem he was facing was the searing pain he felt inside him… It was too much. It was even worse than the deep cut he received during one of his fight that could lead to death if he was hospitalized any later. It was much worse than the pain he felt when he lost his mother.

He fell to his knees and hit his head on the wall.

_Thump._

A tear trickled down her face.

_Thump._

Her heart broke.

_Thump._

No, she wouldn't just stand there and watch him destroy himself.

_Thump._

She ran towards him and hugged his neck, preventing him from banging his head on the wall again.

"Stop it." She cried out loud. "Stop, I'm begging you. Please. Stop hurting yourself."

He turned his body, so that he was facing her. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen what I was doing."

"It's okay." She sobbed.

Then, he leaned onto her stomach, while she stroked his hair, calming him in a way.

After a moment of silence, he whispered. "This is Red Christmas, definitely not White Christmas."

"I know. This isn't how I wanted to celebrate my Christmas either."

"It's too much, I can't handle the pain. Darling, I can't lose her. I can't live without her." He clung onto her tightly.

"Baby, I can't live without her too. No one can. But do you think she would like to see us being like this just because of her?"

"No…" he said.

"Exactly… She's one who hates to cause trouble to the people around her. If she knows you're hurting yourself, both physically and emotionally, just 'cause of her, do you think she would feel good? She would blame herself." She paused for a moment and the corner of her lips twitched into a smile. "Or she would slap you up down left right."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah… That's my sister."

Then they fell into silence again.

"But, I miss her. I really do." He struggled to keep his emotions deeply buried inside him. Tears were threatening to fall, but he kept it. He didn't want to break down in front of his love… He didn't want to be weak.

She knew how he felt. "Let it go, baby. Cry it all out and you will feel better."

He shook his head. He wanted to stay strong. To him, men are not supposed to tear, but only to bleed. He was already bleeding, both inside and also on his fist.

"Please… Don't torture yourself anymore. Let it all out."

This time, he couldn't stand it anymore. A tear fell from his face. Once it's started, there's no stopping. He knew that he would continue crying, till there were no more tears to shed. He broke down.

Then, they snuggled close to each other on their bed till night time, without saying anything. No words were uttered, because like soul mates, they fully understood what the other was feeling.

Both their eyes were red as they had cried for so many hours.

The ringing tone of his cell broke the peaceful silence they held for so long.

His eyes darkened and he quickly got up to search for his phone, stumbling in the process.

"Have you found him?" he asked, in a strained voice.

"I'm coming." Then he shut his phone and gripped onto it so tightly that it ought to break.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh no… Nothing…"He paused for a moment, biting his lips. "Hey, babe, I'm going out for a while, kay?"

She blinked her eyes. "Sure… You'll be back, soon?"

"Yup…" He leaned down and gave her a kiss before dashing out of the room.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "God, please take care of him. "

She knew his secrets, his family's secrets. She knew where he was going, what he was going to do. But she never stopped him.

She respected his decision, but secretly prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid that could put him into jail.

Then again, she knew him too well. His sister was everything to him, besides her of course. She was afraid, afraid that he would act out of rage, without even thinking.

Gathering enough courage, she got up of bed and headed towards his father's room, and knocked.

"It's me."

"Come in." he shouted.

She opened the door and walked into the room. She played with her fingers, concentrating on the carpet that floored the room, thinking…

She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding when he asked, as though he could see through her. "He went out, didn't he?"

She nodded her head.

"We wouldn't want him to do anything rash, don't we?"

She nodded.

"Ah, very well…" He put down the newspaper he was reading, and took out his cell.

"Hi Sebastian." He said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Thanks. Don't tell him I called and you know what to do?"

"Okay. Make sure he doesn't do anything to that idiot before I come." He shut the phone and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you following?"

She looked up. "Can I?"

"Of course you can. I'm pretty you're the only one who can stop him when he's err…"

"I get what you mean. Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Come, my child." He headed out of the house and drove his silver Audi R8 to the empty warehouse just out of the town.

The empty warehouse was illuminated by candles and in the middle, kneeled a terrified, blindfolded young man whose hands were tied together.

His car, a Lexus SUV, was parked next to him.

The guys crowding around him made way for an absolutely furious man.

"Sir, this is him."

"So, this is the guy." He asked while wearing his leather gloves.

He kneeled before him on one leg and took out his blindfold.

"So… What's your name?" he asked.

"Matthew…" he gulped. "Matthew Maxwell."

"Matt, can you tell me the best thing that happened to you during Christmas Eve? I mean this year's."

"I was promoted, had a raise, and had the best drink in my life."

This time, he took out a pocket knife and played with the sharp edge.

"You know, Matt. I had the worst Christmas Eve ever. Some bastard ran over my sister, and took off. Do you happen to know who he is?"

All colors were drained off Matt's face. His pale as white paper face stared back at him and the knife in his hand.

"Please… I don't know. I had no idea. I was already pressing the brake, but the brake wasn't functioning. Then, all of a sudden, the girl was there. I tried to avoid her, but I couldn't. I knew I hit her, but I panicked. I didn't know what to do. So I just drove away. I'm sorry. Please, don't kill me! Please I beg you!"

"Of course I won't kill you. Killing you would be a mess, don't you think? And what, you'll just feel a few seconds of pain, then die? Apparently, that's not how things are done here." He smirked and got up.

Walking to the SUV, he asked. "I heard this is what you treasure the most."

He blinked. "Oh, no, no, no… I don't like the SUV."

"Oh really? Then if I were to do this," he drew one line across the car with the knife, "And this," Another line. "You wouldn't get mad?"

He blinked back the tears and forced a smile. "No… Of course I won't."

"I know you won't get mad." Another screeching sound could be heard as he drew another line on the car for the third time. "This will be as though a knife is plunging through your heart, isn't it? Now, it isn't good to lie."

"Yeah…" he whispered dejectedly.

"Good, now you know that's how I'm feeling." He tilted his head. "But then again, probably not…"

He circled around him, like a predator circling its prey, ready to pounce anytime.

"Matt, oh Matt…"

"Please, don't kill me. Please I beg you. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. How much money do you want? Just don't kill me!"

"My friend, you underestimated me. Money will never be a problem to me. You can never give me what I want."

"I can!"

He got really angry right now.

"Oh yeah??? You can make my sister wake up on this instance? And heal immediately?" He grabbed him by the collar and gave him a punch on the stomach.

"Of course you can't!" He screamed at him. He took a metal stick from one of his men, and hit Matt's front and back.

All the while, Matt was screaming in pain, but he didn't care, as this was what he was used to. Usually, he wasn't the one doing this sort of dirty job, but well… Since his sister's the victim, why not?

"Enough!" A voice echoed through the empty building. "Stop this immediately."

He froze and turned around, meeting the face of his father. He groaned when he saw his beloved trailing behind his father. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't need her to see the wild side of him, the cruel side of him, the murderer side of him.

"But, dad, I've got some unfinished business here." He pointed the stick towards Matt who had a bleeding nose, chapped lips, red marks all over his body, looking as though he was going to die

His father sighed. "Bring me a bucket of water and a towel." He ordered.

He told his son. "Give me the stick."

"No!"

"Son, I'm telling you. Give me the stick."

"No!" This time, he struck Matt another time.

She gasped.

"This is an order, now, give me the stick!" he shouted at his son, though he didn't want it.

"I said, no!" he glared at his father.

Just as he was about to hit Matt again, she sprinted and hugged Matt's limping body.

"Darling, please, get out of my way."

"No!" She shook her head.

"Come on, don't make it hard for all of us."

"No!" She fought back her tears. He wasn't the man she loved, he was a monster… "If you want to hit him, you have to get through me first."

"Very well… In that case…" The metal stick was about to come in contact with her back, but it stopped the moment she turned around and looked at him, with those loving crystal blue eyes, as if taunting him.

Frustrated, he threw the metal stick across the building.

"Clean him up." The father, also the leader of the group of men, told them.

She got up and went towards him. He flinched when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you let me kill him, bitch?" He threw her a murderous glare.

She clamped her mouth and her eyes widened in disbelief. Without a single word, she ran out of the building and burst into tears. She didn't expect this kind of reaction, especially from someone she loved so much.

Someone gave him a slap across the face.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he shouted at his father.

"Ask that question again…" His father said sternly.

His shoulders slumped.

"You know what? She's been worried sick about you. In the hospital, when you were about to create a riot just because those people couldn't make your sister wake up, who was the one who stopped you from embarrassing yourself? When you were in your room, crying, who was the one by your side, comforting you? When you tried to hurt yourself, who was the one who stopped you? Now, can you tell me why did you act like a bastard just now towards her? She doesn't deserve that sort of treatment from you. She deserves more than that. She's already tolerating the fact that you're the assistant leader of this gang. She didn't tell the police about us, she didn't run away from us, from you, especially. She loves you so much, and you're calling her a bitch? She was just stopping you from killing him."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"Imagine what it would be like to her, if you were to be jailed for the murder of that guy? Huh? What would happen to her? And let me tell you this. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me, telling me to kill that idiot. But I know, your sister wouldn't want us to murder someone just 'cause of her. She doesn't want to get involved in any of these."

He sobbed. "I'm sorry, dad. But what should I do? Just let him go?"

"Of course not." His father smiled and went towards a black hair young dude.

"Here you go, sir."

"Very well done, Sebastian." He patted his shoulder. "Expect a raise."

"You don't have to…"

"Shut up before I change my mind, and decided that you suit being the one cleaning the washrooms."

"Thanks, sir."

"That's my boy."

"Is he conscious?"

"Yeah…Max gave him the proper treatment." Max was their personal doctor who was always present whenever this sort of situation happens.

"So, what's his name?"

"Matthew."

He passed to him a thick folder and he read.

"Thanks Sebastian." He walked off towards the guy who was lying on the ground.

"So, you're Matthew?"

"Yeah…" he breathed.

"Let me tell you this. You're not going to mention a single word about this to the police when you turn yourself up there."

"But-"

"Never interrupt me." He glared at him.

"Don't worry, when you're in jail, I will make sure your family gets the exact amount of money of your monthly pay… And-" He looked at the poor SUV. "I will call someone to fix the car, and send it back to your house. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"So, what're you going to tell the police when they ask you where you got these bruises from?"

"I got into a fight with some other people while I was drunk."

"Excellent, Matt." He smiled. "But if I ever find out you never surrender to the police, you know what I can do."

He gulped.

Outside the building, he found her, leaning towards the Audi, while sitting on the ground.

He sat next to her and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say those words to you. I shouldn't be blinded by my anger till I almost hit you. And… I shouldn't have let you suffer alongside me all this while. I'm sorry, I'm being such a selfish brat."

She giggled but continued to ignore him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really am! Please tell me what I can do to make you forgive me!"

She turned and faced him, wiping a tear from her face.

"Stop being depressed and cheer up. You think your sister would like to see her brother being so depressed every time you visit her? She prefers you to be the happy, funny, brother instead of the emo one."

"I get it. But I need time to adjust."

"Yeah I know."

He leaned into her. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

"I know." She whispered.

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Ian."

Then, he gave her a long, passionate kiss, that they didn't share for… who knows how many days?

* * *

**Hmm??? First time i'm using 3rd peron's POV, which is quite hard actually. Perhaps i wrote before from 3rd person POV, but sort of forgot how to write in that style.**

**I'm afraid it won't meet up to your expectations. But i had to use a 3rd person's POV, 'cause writing from Ian's POV... Is hard. Really hard... I can't grasp what he's feeling. Sigh...  
**

**Anyway...**

**Review please!!! Nyahaha! I love reviews! **

**Love,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	11. 11: Are you a bitch?

**I'm so sorry for the lack of update for almost a month. Well, there _is_ a reason for why i'm not updating nor am i replying to your lovely reviews.**

**Ever since i've written the chapter on the third person's POV, i realized that i've lost touch with the story, making it hard for me to imagine it. I knew how the story would end, but i still couldn't seem to connect the chapters. So yeah... I was thinking really hard. And i wouldn't want you guys to wait for such a long time. I feel bad. So i hope these few chapters will do. And i just wanna update all at once. These few chapters are for those who prefer happy ending. For those who love sad endings, it will be after the last chapter.**

**For not replying your reviews, i apologize sincerely. I found out that whenever i reply, i will definitely promise an update. And at that time, i knew very well that i couldn't type out a chapter for who-knows-how-long. So i'm so so so sorry. But nonetheless, i will reply over the weekend, after i post up the very last chapter, Chapter 13.. Thank you.**

**I would like to say thank you to these awesome reviewers, Sol Swan Cullen, Gottverdamnit, liz526, Mrs. Haley Whitlock, TrustingMyself, cullenized16, Kim, reebmyo, Tidbits, twilighterlaura, twilightkitty31. You should know you guys made my day and you get a BIG ROUND CHEESE CAKE, and i will definitely reply, this weekend, okay?  
**

**Anyhow, i apologize firstly, if these few chapters are not up to your expectations, 'cause i just wanna finish up this story as soon as possible for you guys, as i won't be able to write starting from August, till the end of the year. I even thought of putting it on hold until December, but i thought about how it is a "turn-off" for readers.**

**So yeah... This is Chapter 11 of LiAD, following by Chapter 12. And Chapter 13, the last chapter will be out by this weekend, hopefully alongside Chapter 14, the alternate ending.

* * *

**

_**Previously on LiAD,**_

__

She turned and faced him, wiping a tear from her face.

"Stop being depressed and cheer up. You think your sister would like to see her brother being so depressed every time you visit her? She prefers you to be the happy, funny, brother instead of the emo one."

"I get it. But I need time to adjust."

"Yeah I know."

He leaned into her. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

"I know." She whispered.

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Ian."

Then, he gave her a long, passionate kiss, that they didn't share for… who knows how many days?

**

* * *

**

**(During Christmas Eve**)

**Edward's POV**

I closed my eyes, and imagined Bella was here, standing right next to my grand piano, watching me with a look of adoration.

Letting my fingers play across the ivory keys, I thought of the melody that formed in my head whenever Bella's image or the locket pops into my mind. I thought of the few candid pictures she gave me and also the picture of her and her friends which she gave me during Thanksgiving.

I also thought of the happy and funny moments we had together in the diary and of course, in the middle, there was a hint of sadness in it as I remembered the period where Bella and I weren't friends. How depressing it was not to wake up and expect a reply from her.

Needless to say, as the song neared the end, a flash of the picture I had Seth made for me crossed my mind. That picture was placed in the drawer, alongside the leather diary. Can you guess what it is? It's a picture of Bella and I which Seth photoshopped.

When I hit the last note, I opened my eyes and stopped the sound recording, satisfied with what I've done.

However, I was too engrossed in my music making that I wasn't aware that my parents were standing behind me until my dad cleared his throat. _Damn, I thought they were out for some last minute Christmas shopping, something we're very fond of. Please, I hope they don't hear it!_

Once I saw my mum's face, I knew they must be standing there the moment I started playing. I groaned internally, so much for doing it secretly.

"Hi dad… Hi mum." I greeted. "Done shopping?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… We realized there was actually nothing much to buy, so we came home a little earlier than usual." My dad explained. "By the way, a new song you wrote?"

I nodded my head.

"I can say this is the best piano work you've done so far, not that the others aren't good. But this one is more expressive… More original… Well done, son."

I smiled broadly. "Thanks, dad…"

He patted my shoulder and planted a kiss on my mum's lips before going upstairs to change into his "chef" clothing.

* * *

**(New Year's Eve)**

I paced in my room, casting glances at the diary that was on my bed every now and then.

So many questions swirled in my mind, but I ignored them as I couldn't bear to know the answer behind them.

"Would you just cut it out?"

I was jerked out of my train of thoughts when Seth shouted at me.

"Huh? What?" I frowned, not exactly knowing what he meant by "Cut it out".

"This!" He pointed at me as if the answer was obvious. "You're not acting like yourself ever since Christmas. What? Just because Bella isn't replying you doesn't mean you can't enjoy your life right?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot I told you about it after Christmas." I grimaced.

He grinned. "Being drunk sure does make one spill, eh?"

I gave a low chuckle. "I don't know, Seth. What if she doesn't like my gift? What if she thinks I'm a wannabe? What if-"

"What if she already has a boyfriend?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"WHAT?!" my voice was so loud that I was sure the guests downstairs would get to hear me.

"It was just a joke, dude. No need to be serious."

I glared at him.

He sighed. "Really, Edward… There's a party downstairs, and you should go ahead and socialize."

I snorted.

"What, it's true. You're the host."

"I'm not, my parents _are_ the hosts, not me."

"Yeah, whatever…" he rolled his eyes. "There are pretty girls downstairs who are more than willing to throw themselves to you."

I stared at him in disgust.

He laughed. "You should've seen your face. Dude! It's priceless. Anyway, Bella's probably busy with her own family. You really shouldn't think so much about it, and from how she writes, I guess your declaration of love would be successful. So now, I shall leave you to writing a love letter, while I get myself busy with the party downstairs."

He left the room and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So what if it's successful? I've got an arranged marriage." I whispered.

"Here goes nothing." I took up the pen and started writing.

* * *

Dear Isabella Swan,

Perhaps you're really busy and you are unable to reply any of my messages. But I'm glad when I see the CD gone, 'cause I know you'll be having it, or even better, listening to it.

Anyway, it's going to be a whole new year in a few hours' time. I hope we can just leave the thought that we both have arranged marriages aside, and be honest with each other.

Well, honestly… Bella, when I first saw your writing in my diary, I thought of how humorous you were. But I never knew how special this diary was, until you wrote in the diary, again and again. I thought I was going crazy, but something about the way you wrote, about your perspective on your own life, that attracted me to you. Hence, I introduced myself. Eventually, we became friends. I realized you changed me in a way, like an invincible force, giving me the courage to show everyone else who I truly am, instead of the playboy I used to be.

When we had our first and perhaps the only argument on Tanya, which I admit, was entirely my fault, those could be the worst days of my life. Then, you forgave me, and that made our relationship even stronger.

When, I had no idea. But I already fell in love with you, someone I've never met before, someone who's from another timeline. I love your wittiness, I love your stubbornness… Well and the list goes on. I've never felt this way before with any girls I've met. You're the one who sparked off the fire in me. Isabella Swan, I love you.

By now, I think you would see me as someone who's insane, who's weird… Or you would think it's a prank. But no, I'm writing the truth. I figure it'll be really hard for me if we get married with some people we don't know, and yet I never did confess my love, especially when my birthday is in two months' time.

Anyway, I'm not forcing you to make a choice, Bella. If you don't have that sort of feelings for me, I understand. We can still be best friends forever. But, will you be my girlfriend?

So, Happy New Year!

Love,

Edward

* * *

**1****st**** February 2010**

I stared at the diary sitting on the table in front of me, hardly blinking. It's been what? Two months? But I still felt like it's been ages since I confessed my love.

But what did I get?

Nothing, not even a reply, not even a single yes, or no. I didn't tell Seth, but by the looks of it, he probably thought I got rejected.

I've given her my heart, and she's neither accepting it, nor rejecting it.

Sometimes, I felt like all air had left my lungs, making me suffocating. I had been waiting patiently, and that wasn't what Edward Cullen usually does. True, some guys might like girls who are playing hard to get, but not me. And, my Bella would never be the sort who plays this stupid game.

But why? Why isn't she replying?

So many possibilities popped into my head, and my face whitened when I thought of the worst case scenario- something bad happened to Bella and her family. But I shrugged off that thought.

Her dad is a mafia head, for goodness sake.

_She's toying with you, Edward. How stupid you are to let her control your emotions…_ _Ah, Bella is siding with the girls, helping them to take a revenge on you, Mr. Playboy._

I yelled at the voice in my head. "Stop it!" But it wouldn't listen to me. _. For all we know, she might be fake, just a made up character whose purpose is to make Edward Cullen's life miserable._

Is that voice right? She's just playing with my emotions? All these while, she's just lying to me?

My jaw clenched and I gripped onto the pen so tightly that it ought to break in to halves.

* * *

_You bitch! How could you just not give me a single reply? Just yes or no! Isn't it simple? Why must you torture me like this? Why? I'm a human being, I've got feelings too! I can't believe you. You took away my heart, and now, have no intention of returning it back to me. If you don't reciprocate the feelings I have for you, fine, just tell me. I can very well accept it. It's so much better than waiting for your reply. F.Y.I., I've been waiting for two months._

* * *

Once I wrote those, I instantly regretted.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

After getting back from the hospital, Alice and I got into our dorm as usual, without any excitement.

All of a sudden, Alice broke down, something she hasn't done in two months.

I quickly rushed to her side, and rubbed soothing circles on her back, comforting her.

"Hush, Al. It's okay."

After a few minutes, she looked at me in pure horror. "Rose, what if she doesn't wake up? What if she's sleeping like that forever?"

"No!" My tears were threatening to fall, but no, I had to stay strong. I had faith in Bella. "She will wake up!" I shouted, mostly to assure myself. "Remember, her fingers moved when she heard the song from the CD? We told her it's from Edward, and you saw it with your own eyes too!"

"I know, her fingers moved, but doctor said it was nothing."

"Stop it Alice. Bella will wake up, I just know it. Why can you just stay positive?" I got up and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door in process. I sat down on the marble floor and cried for the first time ever since I heard the news-"Bella's in comma."

After about an hour or so, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in."

By then, my tears were dried, but I didn't want to get out of the bathroom just yet.

Alice sat beside me. The silence and tension in the air was really uncomfortable. Thankfully, she broke it first. "Rose, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should at least have the faith in Bella."

I smiled at her. "It's okay."

Then she stood up, her usual perky self back in action. "Let's have a look at the diary, shall we?"

I laughed and followed her.

We opened the diary and saw a new entry.

Once I read, my heartbeat sped up, and Bella'd be lucky that I didn't burn the diary out of rage.

I grabbed the diary from Alice with much force, and took out my pen.

* * *

_You son of a bitch, how dare you say Bella's a bitch. You don't know anything._

* * *

Before I could complete my rant, Alice took away the diary.

"What the fuck?" I glared at her with what they usually call Dagger Glares. "Hand over the diary, Alice."

"Nope. You're not going to write anything in the diary. Edward will not know what happened to Bella, and Bella certainly won't want him to know." I looked at her as though she's insane. "At least, for now."

I huffed and got out of the dorm. _I need Emmett right now!_ I growled internally.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Okay, what the hell was that?

Certainly it couldn't be Bella addressing herself like a third party. Oh my… What happened?

* * *

_I know you're not Bella, who are you? Please tell me what happened to her?_

* * *

I had a hunch that the person wouldn't reply, but I still carried on believing that I would open the diary one day, to see those handwriting there on a new page again.


	12. 12: She's in coma?

**20****th**** February 2009**

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

I was walking down a dark street, not knowing exactly where I was. Looking around, I saw that there wasn't a single soul around.

All of a sudden, a strong wind that made my hair stood at its end swept across the street.

"Hey handsome…" a soft voice spoke from behind. A girl…

I stopped and thought, _who could it be?_

I turned around, and there stood Isabella Swan, under the street light. To say she's pretty is an understatement. She's more than gorgeous. Her warm chocolate brown eyes that could make me drown in them were looking at me, with adoration.

Sure enough she was beautiful in the pictures she sent to me, but getting face to face with her… Wow… She took my breath away.

"Why? How?" I stuttered, not able to form a sentence. _Stupid Edward. Can't you speak properly. Why are you embarrassing yourself in front of the one you love?_

She laughed… at my expression, I assumed. I closed my eyes. That laugh, I could never ever get bored of it.

"Aren't you surprised that I'm here, love?" She winked.

"Love?" I gasped.

She crossed her arms. "What?" She asked with annoyance. "Don't you dare to tell me you forgot that I'm your girlfriend, mister."

_Girlfriend? She said yes to me!!! _

"But I thought you were still in the other timeline."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been in this timeline since four years ago."

I frowned. _Four years? Why can't I remember anything?_

She shook her head and walked towards me with a smirk. _Okay, that doesn't look good._

With each step she took, I walked backwards, until my back hit the wall. _Damn!_

Her fingers traced my face, and she pulled my shirt forcefully towards her and whispered. "Maybe this would make you remember."

Her lips crashed onto mine. After a few seconds, my hands found their way to her waist eventually. The kiss was much better than what I had before. _Well, obviously, it's Bella we're talking about! _

She broke it first to catch her breath while my lips kissed a trail down her neck.

* * *

All of a sudden, I heard a ringing sound from afar. And it became louder, and louder till I jolted forward.

My eyes scanned the surrounding, which turned into my bedroom in a blink of eye.

_A dream… It was a dream… But heck, it was a good one._

I let out a loud sigh, and looked at my alarm clock, which cut off my perfect dream, where Bella and I were making out in God knows where.

I'd rather live in my dream than waking up. In reality, Bella hadn't been giving me a reply, nor did I see that handwriting which belonged to some other people in the diary again.

I rubbed my face in annoyance, and headed to the washroom to take a long hot bath.

When I was passing by the living room, I thought I saw some beautifully wrapped boxes lying on the table. _Hmm… Whose birthday?_

"Morning, mum." I kissed her cheek before opening the refrigerator to grab the milk carton.

"You mean, afternoon?"

"Right, it's 12 already." I laughed, feeling a little stupid and guilty that I've slept late yet again.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday!" she gave me a hug.

"Birthday?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me worriedly. "Edward, are you alright? It's the 20th of February."

I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm fine mum. Just that I thought I saw that it was 19th, today."

She nodded and seemed to believe me

_20__th__, huh…12 in the afternoon… _

Something was telling me that I was supposed to be some other places right now.

"Fuck!"

"Edward, watch your word. Even though it's your birthday-"

I cut her off. "Sorry, mum! But I'm in a hurry, I've got an important lunch. I promise, there won't be another time."

"But we're having lunch with the lawyer and the girl later."

I frowned. "What girl?"

"The girl you're going to get married to?" She looked at me as though it was an obvious answer.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll just eat something light, and will be there to meet you guys at two."

She opened her mouth and I cut her off again. "Don't worry, I won't be late."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and car keys.

Sure enough, there were missed calls. I ran out of the house, shouting a "Bye, mum" before getting into my Volvo.

The phone rang again and I picked it up. "I'm sorry, Jasper! I forgot that we're meeting up for lunch today. I'll be right there in 5 minutes."

He laughed. "Fine, since you're the birthday boy, I shall forgive you. Anyway, just to let you know, I'm wearing a white, grey stripped button down shirt, and jeans. "

I chuckled. "Dress shirt? Isn't it too formal?"

He groaned. "It's all my girlfriend's idea. By the way, you wouldn't mind if she join us after her shopping spree, would you?"

"Of course I don't. Anyway, I'm just wearing a jeans and a black shirt."

"Casual much…"

"Right, see you later."

I quickly found a parking, and got out of the car.

On the way to the restaurant, I was anxious about this internet friend that I was about to meet for the first time.

Emodude, he was. Then, as we got to know each other better, I later found out that his real name was Jasper. But we never exchanged our pictures, for we knew that meeting up was much better.

Hence, here I was, entering the restaurant, scanning through the crowd.

Finding him was really easy. The honey blonde hair dude with a dress shirt certainly stood out among the crowd of people who were all in normal casual wears.

I walked over to him. "Jasper?"

"Edward?" was his reply as he extended his hand out.

I nodded and shook his hand before taking a seat opposite him.

The waitress came over and asked, or more like whispered, "May I take your order?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"What drinks would you like to have?" She blushed and asked, a little louder this time.

"Where's the menu?"

The girl's eyebrows creased before she realized the menus were still in her hand.

"Oh, sorry. Here- Here you go." She stuttered.

I could see Jasper coughing, to cover up his laugh and shook my head. _Is he flirting?_

"One coffee and this." He pointed at the menu.

I scanned the menu for something light, but couldn't seem to find any.

"A dark coffee will do." I smiled at the waitress, mostly to apologize for the way Jasper acted before.

"Dude, do you realize that one smile will make her hyperventilate when she gets to the kitchen later?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No? The way you teased her just now could've given her a heart attack. Didn't you see how red she was?"

He laughed. "I was trying to save her from you. Obviously she had her eyes on you only. Come on, didn't you realize?"

I shook my head.

"Perhaps you were too busy fantasizing the girl that you didn't know others are drooling at you."

Once he said the girl, my heart stopped beating for a while. She still didn't reply me…

I guessed the shift in my mood was clear when Jasper apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay." I forced a smile.

After that, our conversation went on and on, until a petite girl with dark spiky hair leaned over and kissed his cheek.

She turned towards me and extended her hand, "You must be Edward."

I nodded and shook her tiny hand.

"Edward, this is my girlfriend, Alice."

"The shopaholic." I muttered under my breath and almost fainted when I saw the bags placed next to Jasper's seat.

She reached over one of the bags, and handed one to me. "Happy birthday!" She grinned.

I stared between her, Jasper and the bag. "No, no, no… You shouldn't… This is…"

She then gave me a pout that I was sure was one of her tricks in getting everything the way she wanted. I sighed in defeat. "Thanks… And I'm paying for the meal this time."

She giggled. "You sound like my best friend." Then her eyes became teary.

Thankfully, the waitress came with the menu and instantly, her face lit up. She ordered her food and started all lovey-dovey with Jasper.

Now that I could stare at them without freaking them out, since they're in their own world, they seemed to be familiar faces. As if I've seen them before. Probably I had a glimpse of them while walking down the streets. Who knows?

Jasper said they were from New York too, except they went to boarding school.

I watched their interactions, and wished for my own companion. To say I wasn't green with envy would be a lie. I wanted their kind of relationship, which surpassed normal couples. I could already see them getting married, having kids…

Absentmindedly, my fingers played with my necklace and before I knew it, I took out the locket that was always hung around my neck.

"So, Edward…" Jasper started and winced. "Alice… What are you doing?"

I looked over at Alice, who was pointing one finger at me, and the other hand was gripping Jasper so hard, which caused him the pain.

"The…"

All colors drained from her face, and her lips were trembling.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper looked at her, concerned.

I waved my hand in front of her. Still, no response.

Jasper shook her only she seemed to be awake. She stared at Jasper, as if needing help and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, drawing circles on her back.

Then she seemed to relax from Jasper's touch and looked at me with a sad smile.

"You're Edward Masen Cullen." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

My eyes were wide open. I was in shock. I mean who wouldn't when someone whom you've never met before, tells you your full name?

I opened my mouth, but no words could come out.

Fortunately, Jasper saved me from my own misery.

"Alice, how would you know his full name?"

Her eyes were becoming teary. "The locket…"

I frowned and I could see Jasper too, was frowning. What's so special about my locket? My full name wasn't engraved on it.

Then it made sense! They looked familiar because they were the Jasper and Alice in the pictures Bella showed me.

Most likely Bella told her about me, since Alice was her best friend.

Shit, what should I do now?

Instincts took over me, and the first question that came out of my mouth was, "Where's Bella?"

She broke into tears all of a sudden.

Jasper seemed shock. "How did you know Bella?"

"It's a long story, I'm sure Alice will explain to you later. Tell me, where's Bella?"

I was becoming desperate already and he better answer me right away.

"She's… She's in the hospital." Was it sadness that was on his face?

I quirked my eyebrow, needing a further elaboration…

Sure enough, he understood what I wanted. "She's in coma."

My stomach dropped.


	13. 13: i see her! finally!

**Even though there's only 4 reviews, i'm satisfied, i think? BUT YOU GUYS CAN DO IT! **

**Jeez... This is yet another chapter, but sadly, it's not the last chapter, like i promised. In fact, while i was writing, it got longer and longer. So i decided to split it. The next chapter, will be the very last chapter. Perhaps it will be a short one. XD**

**Btw, do you guys want the sad ending? Cause if you guys want it, i will put up a chapter for it. And fyi, the chapter for sad ending, actually is the chapter after chapter 10.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. XD Love you guys so much!**

**TO Twilightkitty31, who reviewed in Chapter 10, who disable PM, and to Kim and tidbits too, in chapter 10, who's anony, i can only reply you guys from here. I'm sorry i didn't reply any earlier. But still, thanks for the review!Hmm... Read if you wanna know if he shows up in her hospital room, Kim. Kitty, yeah, i can't believe he called her a bitch, bad Ian. Tidbits, i'm begging you to review. Lol.**

**To aussiebabe who reviewed in Chapter 12, who's anony, thanks for the review!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Ever since I've bought this Volvo, I made sure it's always taken care of, with zero scratches and dents. But this time, I was gripping onto the steering wheels so tightly that it ought to leave a dent right there.

I could do nothing at the moment. The steering wheel was basically the only thing that kept me sane, and the bright, yellow Porsche before me was probably the only thing that kept me from driving in what Seth called 'demonic' speed.

I should have asked Alice which hospital she was staying at, instead of shouting, "Take me to her.", and placing a hundred dollar bill which was definitely way more than what the lunch cost, on the table.

The car in front came to a halt and I was on the verge of honking Jasper, when I looked up and realized there's a red light in front.

Stopping and waiting the light to go green was the worst thing ever. It gave me time to think… What happened to Bella? What should I do when I see her? What will she look like? Will I ever get to see her smile that glorious smile in the picture? Will I ever get to hear her voice?

So many questions swirled in my head and I almost got a headache.

Then the phone rang, and I put it on speaker without checking the caller ID. _Not the wisest move at the moment…_

"Edward Masen Cullen! Where the hell are you?" My mum shouted on the other side, causing me to wince.

Shit, Esme rarely use my full name, let alone that tone of hers. I'm so screwed.

"I'm driving, mum."

"You better be in two before I come and get you myself."

I'd be so concerned over Bella that I forgot about that stupid lunch. Damn it!

Now, I'm left with two choices. One, visit Bella, and getting disowned by my mother, or two, going for the lunch instead, and meet my wife-to-be even though there's only one person on earth whom I want to marry. Whoa, wait a second, did I think of Bella that way?

I could see me coming home from work, being greeted by a little boy, whose chocolate brown hair is the same as Bella's, and green eyes that mirrors mine, then getting into the kitchen, where Bella's cooking dinner.

_Are you nuts? Bella's in coma! How're you going to marry her if she sleeps forever? Besides, you're still way too young to think about a future with kids. Get a grip._

"Edward! Are you listening to me?" my mum's high pitch voice broke me out of my train of thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I'm saying that you're lucky the lawyer and the girl's family are late, if not-"

I cut her off.

The lawyer and the girl. How many times must I hear this phrase being said over and over again? This is way ridiculous. True, my biological parents may have arranged a marriage for me, but it is I who decide whether I will marry her.

The devil side of my conscience screamed at me, "Yes Edward!!! Go to Bella! Deep down in your heart, who's the one you love? Bella or the girl you've never met before?"

I answered the devil in my mind, "Technically I've never met Bella before…"

The devil's eyes turned into a glare, "Just answer me, do you love Bella or the stranger?"

I knew my answer.

"Mum, I don't think I'm coming to lunch, and can you please help me cancel the marriage? I'm so sorry if I let you down, but I seriously can't marry her knowing that my heart belongs to someone else."

Not wanting to hear her reply, I quickly shut the phone and turned it off.

"Sorry mum." I thought. Then the light turned green and I sped off, following the car before me.

I got really frustrated when the journey took longer than I imagined, and that I found out that I had no idea where I was, other than the trees were lining up on each side of the road.

I was going to turn on my phone just to call Jasper and find out what he's up to despite having to face my mum's wrath or possibly, pleas, when he turned into a driveway.

A large iron gate was blocking the pathway, and I could see Jasper talking to the intercom. Soon, the gate opened, letting us pass, and then another black gate came to sight. I felt like I was entering some sort of royalties' mansion, and true enough, it was indeed a humongous mansion when my gaze fell upon the compound on my left.

However, I couldn't see much of the inside as the high walls blocked the view.

I could see Jasper waving to the camera on the top left side of the black gate when the gate opened, and Jasper's car slowly crept forward. Now that Jasper's car was gone, I could get a better view of the compound before me.

There was a huge water fountain that formed a small roundabout, and a turning into some underground place, which was where Jasper was heading towards.

I followed him, driving my car into the basement.

My mouth dropped when I saw the cars and motorbikes in the car park-like basement. Ferrari, Ducati, Yamaha, Lamborghini, Aston Martini, Jaguar, Mercedes, BMW… You name it… Why would Bella be in such places?

Wouldn't she be in a hospital instead?

Jasper motioned me to park in between his car and a Jeep. Once I got down of the car, I asked, "Jasper, why are we here? Aren't you supposed to take me to Bella?"

He chuckled, "This _is_ Bella's house."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. Then I remembered, Bella's father is… Well, I guess I should just leave it there, you get what I mean.

"Oh. He knows I'm coming, doesn't he?"

He nodded.

We followed Alice, who was skipping down the hallway, greeting the "maids" as though she knows everyone.

I was thankful that Alice and Jasper were here with me. Lord knows if I would get lost in this mansion if I were to be alone.

After several minutes of walking, Alice stopped in front of a room, and I knew from the elegant carving on the wooden door, that it belongs to Bella.

My heart increased two-folds as I stood there, frozen. I had no idea whether I should turn and run away, or get into the room and meet Bella.

As if sensing my discomfort, Jasper patted my shoulder. "Take it easy."

Alice then turned towards me and rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a nerve wreck. And by the way, just be careful. You won't wanna get onto the bad side of Rosalie."

She left me hanging right there before dragging me behind her and into the room.

Once inside, I didn't have time looking around as my gaze fell onto the girl lying on the bed.

She seemed so peaceful.

Her chestnut hair fanned across the pillow beneath her head. Her chest rise up and down with her breathing, and her skin was even fairer, or I should say, whiter than in the pictures I've seen her in. Her lips were chapped, but even then, they looked kissable.

_What?! How can you think about kissing when she's just lying there?_

The only thing missing was her deep brown eyes that always showed her emotions, whether she's happy or sad.

It was like a magnet pulling me towards her, and before I knew it, I was already sitting on the chair by her bed.

My hands shot up immediately, to hold hers, that were cold.

I placed a kiss on her hand and whispered, "Bella."

It was agonizing, to see her in such a state, and not able to talk to her. If fate had allow us to write to each other through that one little leather diary, why can't it let us talk to each other? Instead, it has to play with us, not giving us a chance to mix around when we got to see each other.

"Bella… I'm Edward… Edward Masen Cullen, the diary guy? Do you remember? I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. Please… Please wake up." I told her, while my hand shot up to caress her face.

I had no idea how long had passed until I realized there was one question I never asked.

"Alice, I forgot to ask. Why is Bella in coma?" I asked without tearing my eyes off Bella's face.

Someone snorted and I looked towards the sound, which came from a tall blonde girl. _Rosalie…_ Hmm… I didn't see her when I came in. Probably she just came in.

"You really don't know why?" she laughed.

Alice told her in a warning tone. "Rose."

A tall, extremely muscular guy placed his hand on her shoulder only to be swatted away as she walked towards me with her murderous gaze.

_That must be Emmett._ I thought as I gulped.

"Alice, don't you think dear Edward here should listen to the truth?"

My eyebrows knitted together at the confusing exchange before me. "No, Rose… Don't." Alice pleaded.

"I think he should." She smirked at her and turned towards me. "Won't you want to know why Bella is in coma, _Edward_?"

Could there be any more venom when she spat my name.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

Alice broke down, and dropped to the ground on her knees while Jasper rushed over to comfort her. "No… Rose… Please don't do this to him."

Jasper shot Rosalie a glare. "Won't you stop it?"

Emmett threw his arms around her waist, dragging her out of the room. But she was smarter as she stepped onto his feet with her heels, earning a loud unmanly shriek from Emmett.

"Well… You remember the year before last's Christmas Eve, don't you?"

I frowned. _Obviously I don't._

"Hmm… Maybe I should put it this way. Do you remember the year before last's Christmas Eve, when you were walking down the street, sucking God knows how many girls' faces off?"

My cheeks became hot as I realized where this conversation is heading towards.

"Yes, but at that time-"

"I know. You were a playboy, whatever. Like I care. So you see, Bella and Alice just happened to see you, and decided to follow you. Then, all of a sudden, you appeared on the other side of the street, and Bella saw you and ran across the street, getting hit by a car in the process."

Now I remembered. No wonder I felt like I was being followed on that day. It was them, Bella, who was behind me. A knife plunged through my heart, when I thought of Bella seeing me kissing those girls. I never wanted her to see that side of me, even though it was all an act.

"But it isn't entirely your fault, Edward." Alice got up of the floor with Jasper's help. "The cars were supposed to stop, and the light turned green for the pedestrians. But that driver was drunk."

She started crying again, burying her face on Jasper's chest.

Emmett sighed. "It's just an evil twist of fate." That was the first time I heard him talking.

"It's all my fault." I looked at Bella, who was lying there, helplessly.

I squeezed her hand, telling myself repeatedly that Bella would wake up. It was complete silence, after the sort of argument.

I studied her face, memorizing her features, remembering how soft and flawless her skin is… Even without makeup, she's still a beauty.

But all of this was no use if she doesn't wake up, and it's entirely my fault. I knew someone got knocked over by the car, but I just didn't seem to care about it.

If I didn't suspect someone was following me, if I didn't just run across the busy road, she wouldn't follow me. Heck if I didn't get out of the house on that day itself, none of this would happen. Bella and I would still be conversing in the diary, and I would still be meeting her up through Jasper and Alice.

"I'm sorry." I said to Bella. "I should've been there, I should've saved you."

"Don't put the blame all on yourself." Jasper placed an assuring hand on my shoulder.

"But, it's all my fault." I whispered.

Rosalie came to me with red, teary eyes and said between sobs. "I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't give you such cold treatment. I just wanted to vent my anger on you, especially when you wrote that Bella's a bitch, and you totally disappeared after that. I mean you stopped writing a year ago, and you took me by surprise by appearing out of the blue."

"Perhaps there isn't any need of him to keep writing now that he's seen Bella." Jasper suggested.

Alice beamed. "That's why there wasn't any more entries after the declaration of love post right?"

My lips curled up into a smile. "You saw that post? Do you think she'll like it?"

"Definitely…" Alice and Rosalie answered at the same time.

"By the way, Rose, I'm sorry that I wrote that word, I really regretted it after writing. But you know how frustrating I was-"

She cut me off. "Yeah, I understand."

Just then, the door opened, revealing a dark haired man, in his forties, with moustache. _Charlie…_ A couple followed closely behind. _Ian and Mel._

What made me gasp in surprise was to see my parents appearing behind them, alongside a man in his fifties, with bald head.

"Edward?" My dad said.

"What are you doing here?" Mum half shrieked, half asked. _I could say the same to you._

Ian took the role of a brother, "Why are you holding her hand?"

I quickly released my hold onto her, and placed her hand on her sides then stood up.

My mum walked towards me with a warm smile plastered on her face, but I knew better. I was about to move behind Emmett when she grasp my ear, and pulled it, making me follow her like a five year old kid dragged along by the mother.

"Ouch! Mum! Can you please let go?"

When she managed to pull me, by my ear, to where dad was standing, she finally let go. I rubbed onto the sore part of the ear, scowling all the while.

"Will you care to explain your absence during lunch properly?" She crossed her arms.

"Mum, I told you, my heart belongs to someone else already." I whined and then suddenly realized that I admitted it in front of these many people.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

This time, Charlie cleared his throat.

My dad quickly said, "Oh I forgot to introduce you to Charlie. Edward, this is Charlie, his son Ian, Ian's girlfriend, Mel."

I shook their hands and I could feel the Ian's grip was the firmest, as if testing how strong I was. _Hah! I work out, dude!_

Charlie looked at me from top to toe, "Would you like to tell me, who is this young lady, whom you love deeply, till you dare to defy your father's wish of an arranged marriage between you and my daughter?"

I blinked.

Once…

Twice…

"Bella's the one I'm getting married to?"

"Yes indeed…" Charlie answered.

I couldn't believe it! All this while, I'm destined to marry Bella, the one whom I'm in love with! This is… This is… Utterly unbelievable!

I was already doing a victory dance in my mind. If I died, I'd die a happy man.

Alice squealed. "Bella will be delighted when she hears this news."

Rosalie told Bella, "Did you hear Charlie? The one whom you're getting married to is Edward. Aren't you glad?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait a second." Ian put a stop into the squeals and giggles going on in the room. "Can anyone in this room enlighten us what's going on here? Firstly, I thought you said you were bringing over a friend, Alice?"

"Yup." She said, emphasizing on the 'p'. "He _is_ our friend."

"But how did Bella know him? I've never heard of any Edward."

"Simple… Through the diary, obviously." Emmett said, earning him a smack from Rosalie.

"Emmett, how did you find out?" Alice hissed.

"Rosie here, filled me in on this friend who will visit Bella just now on our way here." He said, rubbing the back of his head, where Rosalie hit it just now.

"What diary?" Mel's eyes lighted up.

"It's not our story to tell." Alice said, looking towards me.

I sighed, and filled them in with the encounter between Bella and I, ignoring the part where we argued and didn't talk to each other. I ended my explanation with a display of our lockets. Bella's one was still hung around her neck, and for that, I was really ecstatic.

Even though they seem fazed by the fact that such things did happen, they still accepted it.

I threw a glance over at my future bride, and smiled. Shit…

"What if she doesn't like me?" I didn't know my thought was voiced out loud until I felt both my ears getting pinched hard.

"Ouch!"

I could hear Rosalie on my left, "After so many things happened, you'd think she doesn't like you? You wish, Edward."

On my right, Alice said, "Remember, never bet against Alice. I just know both of you will end up together ever since she showed us the locket. Trust me, she likes you. No, scratch that. She _loves_ you."

Mel appeared in front of me. "Yeah, she's stuck to you, for eternity."

_Eternity?_ I like the sound of it.

* * *

**[A few years later]**

I parked my car at the basement, and the amount of cars Charlie and Ian has, still leaves me stunned. It seemed that almost every time when a new car is out, there will be a new asset added to his collection.

These two are definitely car lovers, and because of that, we shared a common interest, alongside Rosalie and Emmett.

I'm grateful that I myself am a car lover, if not, how could Charlie and Ian accept me so easily? Honest, Charlie took it easily, but Ian… That brother of hers really is protective of her. Only when he finds out that I acquire several surviving and self defense skills, only did he approve me being his brother in law.

Seriously, at that time, I really wanted to shout at him, "For Pete's sake, I took Taekwando and Judo classes, and I even beat my sensei… Take that."

But I decided against it, for I would be boasting if I actually say those words to Ian.

This was like a daily routine for me. During weekdays, I would come straight after work, and talk to Bella. Her fingers had some movement several times, but then, the doctor said it was nothing.

Most of the weekends, I would also be here, almost the whole day. Occasionally, I would go to Ian's club or anywhere they wanted me to be, just to entertain them.

Seth and I still kept in touch like brothers, and I even brought him over to see Bella.

Hence, now I was standing besides the bed, massaging Bella's hands and legs. Since the doctor said it was a good exercise for her, I thought I would do it by myself than letting the 'maids' do it.

Finally, when I was done recounting my day, and massaging her, I sat on her bed, touching her cheeks.

"Bella… I'm sorry. But I've discussed this with everyone, and they think I should go for it. Remember I told you that I got promoted, but I was still thinking about the post? Yeah, I decided to go for it. But even then, I have a price to pay, to be away from you. The company decided to send me to France, as I can speak French fluently, and manage the branch there. Since everything's new and it's just got set up, I doubt I'll get the chance to take leave for the first few years."

A tear trickled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. But I promise I will be back as soon as I'm settled down there."

Then, the desperate side of me appeared.

"Why aren't you waking up? It's been years. Everyone's missing you. I know you can hear us, I know you can feel it whenever we touch you. But you're still unwilling to wake up! Why?" I cried.

"What if I find another girl in France? What if out of despair, I turn towards her, just for the sake of being loved by someone else. I'm not saying this because I'm proud of it, but it's a fact that those girls are throwing themselves to me. But I rejected them. Why?! Why?! You tell me!"

"Because I love you." I whispered.

She still continued sleeping, without making any motion to wake up.

I rubbed the back of my neck and then pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Perhaps you don't love me enough to wake up?" I laughed drily.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. My flight is scheduled tomorrow night, so I'll drop by in the morning. Goodbye, Bella."

I looked at her lips hungrily, and did something I've never done before, not in these few years.

I kissed her on her lips.

_It was a kiss goodbye.

* * *

_**I can't help but leave a cliffy, cause i realize nobody reviews when there's no cliffie. *tears***

**Please hit the review button k?**

**I need to know your thoughts, i'm dying to know! Even if you guys will be criticizing me, or calling me a bitch for not updating any sooner!  
**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**LOVE YA**

**LITTLEBELLS**

**p.s. i will be changing my pen name soon, because my friend says, the lack of reviews is caused by my name. Feng Shui much?  
**


	14. 14: Last

**This is your last chapter, people! I'm so glad that it's finally out. Now i can concentrate on my studies, and take a break from the fanfiction world. But i will be back by December!**

**Anyway, to those who alerted/favorited, i thank you from the bottom of my heart, even though you never reviewed. *tears***

**But to those of you who reviewed, I THANK YOU SO MUCH as you know where my motivation comes from? You guys!!! Without you, i guess i won't be able to finish this story. So, i'm really glad you guys take your time to review, and i appreciate every single one of them. And i DO reply to you guys. XD**

**Hmm... I guess i have nothing else to add. So here you go. The very last chapter of LiAD!

* * *

****Bella's POV (Don't you miss our dear little Bella?"  
**

"How's my two little monsters doing?" I asked as the twins-Daniel and Dean came running towards me as I entered the glamorous apartment.

"Auntie Belly!" they shouted and clung onto my neck, almost causing me to lose my balance while squatting down.

Before this, they always called me Auntie Bella, but ever since Emmett decided to call me Belly in front of these two, well, there went my perfect name.

"Were you two being a good boy today?"

They beamed at me, and told me how they placed back their toys after playing.

"Where's Unkie Eddie?" Daniel asked. Both of them looked up at me with teary eyes, when they realized their favorite uncle didn't come with me.

"He'll be here soon…" I told them with a smile then they sped off towards their room, shouting something along the line of, "Yes! I'm going to show him what I drew!"

Ian appeared from the kitchen with two glasses of fruit smoothie. "Hi Ian…"

"Hey sis…" He took a glance at where the twins headed towards and continued walking towards me. "It seems that they love Edward more." He teased.

I crossed my arms and plopped down on the couch. "Don't even talk about it. It's your fault. I buy them gifts all the time and this is how _your_ sons treat their aunty."

"Someone's jealous." He noted, passing me the smoothie and sat on the loveseat next to the couch I was sitting at.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Nah, I've accepted the fact that dealing with kids is what Edward's good at, since he's always stuck around with children." True, Edward's a doctor who works in the children wad.

"I better go check if there's anything I can help Mel with." I wanted to stand up but was stopped by Ian.

"She's downstairs…"

I quirked my eyebrows and asked. "For what?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We decided not to cook today, and have the people downstairs to bring our dinner up here."

I laughed. "Mel's getting sick of cooking, isn't she?"

Just then, Mel entered the living room. "I heard my name." She said and gave me a hug before sitting next to her husband.

Ian placed his arms around her instantly and kissed her forehead. "Bella was just asking if you're tired of cooking."

Mel narrowed her eyes and I blushed, embarrassed at my comment on her. Being the determined Mel, of course she wouldn't give up on cooking, even though she's basically still a learner who's attending cooking courses.

She laughed when she saw my reaction. "How easy it is to make you blush."

"You're right, Mel. I'm wondering if that brother in law of mine would ever get tired of her blush, even though he proclaims that she looks prettiest when she blushes."

I slapped my brother's arms _hard_, earning an "ouch" from him. "What's that for?"

"For doubting your sister's blush." I rolled my eyes.

Just like Mel, Edward entered the living room without us realizing. "Ooh, I hear someone has doubts over Bella's blush. By the way, I'm so proud of how easily my wife can blush."

My face got even hotter, and I knew I'd looked like a red tomato. Edward could very well be the cheesiest person in the entire universe. I had never seen someone announcing to the world how pretty his wife's blush is, how brilliant his wife is in work etcetera.

He sat beside me and gave me a peck on my lips. I couldn't believe my heart still beat faster whenever he gave me that infamous crooked smile. _Ugh, my heartbeat was always a traitor, and he knew it, especially when he's holding my wrist…_

"Unkie Eddie!" The kids came running out of their room once they heard his voice. No one ever called Edward Eddie, without getting death glares from him. My nephews and I were exceptions, however.

"Hello my two most favorite little boys." He ruffled their hair. "So, what did you do today?"

"I drew a butterfly!" Daniel showed him.

"Very nice…" Edward commented. "Dean, How 'bout you?" He looked at Dean.

Dean pointed at each person in the drawing. "This is daddy, mummy, Daniel, me, Auntie Belly, you, Auntie Alice, Unkie Jaspy, Auntie Rose, and Unkie Emmie."

How they loved calling names that ended with either 'ie' or 'y'.

All of a sudden, I felt everything became a blur, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Voices appeared in my head louder and clearer than before, ever since I started hearing that velvety voice which sounded like Edward.

"I _know_ you can hear me." The velvety voice said. This time, he sounded more desperate.

"Please wake up." He whispered and I felt someone planting a kiss on my hand.

I shook my head, and Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Are you alright, love?"

I opened my eyes and the voices disappeared. I stared at him for a few seconds. "Yeah, yeah… I'm… I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause you look really pale." He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

I couldn't tell him I hear voices constantly. What if he takes me to the asylum, thinking that I'm crazy? What if he dislikes me, all because I can hear voices?

Luckily, my stomach grumbled and it saved me from explaining the unnecessary. "I look pale 'cause I'm hungry, I guess."

Ian snorted. "Just the same old Bella who faints if she misses a meal."

I shot a glare at him and smiled, before tiptoeing and ruffled his hair. "Just the same old me who does things that annoy you."

That night, I got into bed, with Edward's arms around my waist and his face nuzzled into my neck as usual. But this time, it was different. My dreams were getting more realistic.

I was walking down a hallway, with many wooden doors lining up at both sides. Then, a figure appeared in front of me, silhouetted against the bright background of the hallway.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure ignored me and continued walking, until he reaches a door that had my name engraved on it beautifully. _Nice Craftwork._

He opened the door and disappeared into it. I quickly ran into the room, only to find out that the figure was gone.

I gasped. The room was exactly like my room in Papa's house. A bronze hair guy kneeled beside the bed, and a few other people were standing behind him. They seemed so familiar, as though I've seen them before.

I walked forward, and took a glimpse at the person lying down on the bed.

My breath hitched as I realized the person looked exactly like me. The bronze hair guy turned around with a sad face, giving me a chance to see him.

"Edward?" I whispered.

A voice, much like my own, appeared in my mind. "Yes, he is Edward. Child, it's time for you to wake up."

"Wake up? Why?" I need to wake up, I must! This is just a dream, a weird dream.

"Everything in this room is reality, Bella. That is you, in real life. You've been sleeping for years. So, it's time for you to wake up."

_Of course I need to wake up,_ _voice_! _You are the dream… And a weird one too…_

"No… I have my life, a happy life in fact. Edward's by my side, and he's all I need." I told the voice, rolling my eyes as I realized it was quite ridiculous to continue talking to the voice in my head when I knew I had to wake up from this stupid dream.

"He's just a dream. The real Edward is out there. Out there waiting for you…" The voice said.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "No, you're wrong. Shut up!"

She ignored me, and continued whispering in my mind, telling me to wake up to reality.

"Fucking stop whispering!" I shouted and my eyes snapped open. My breathing was erratic and my heart was beating so wildly, that I feared I'd get a heart attack. My body was slick with sweat. _Eeewww…_

Edward woke up and switched on the light. "Are you okay?" He wanted to place his arms around my waist, and I flinched under his touch.

"I'm okay.." I got up and almost fell. His hand shot out to balance me but I pushed him away. "I can walk perfectly alright."

I headed into the bathroom and locked the door. Looking into the mirror, I thought of the dream that had been haunting me for days. You guessed correctly, it wasn't the first time that I had that dream. But, it was the first time the annoying voice appeared.

"It can't be real." I shook my head and opened the tap, splashing water onto my face.

I got out of the bathroom once I've calmed down, but I bumped into Edward's chest instead.

He chuckled. "Love, are you sure you're fine? You've been acting weird since this afternoon."

I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm okay."

He lifted my chin, and looked into my eyes, with that pair of mesmerizing green eyes. But they weren't as piercing and full of emotions as those I saw in the pictures.

He kissed me, and as if by reaction, my hands soon found their way to his soft hair.

This was too perfect. He was too perfect. Everything was too perfect after I work up from that car accident, or so I thought it was. But Edward told me it was just a dream.

The life I had right after I woke up, to finding him sleeping next to me, calling me his wife till now, was too good to be real.

Edward and I never argued even once, Ian and Mel too. All of us were happy, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

The relationship that I had with Edward was too smooth too. There wasn't even a single obstacle, which always happened in real life, so that a couple could test how strong their bond was.

"I'm sorry." The voice appeared in my mind again. "I have to leave."

I snapped open my eyes and pushed Edward away. "No, you're not Edward."

His eyebrows knitted together. "What's the matter, love? I _am_ Edward."

"No. This is a dream! Everyone isn't real." I dropped to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Are you alright, Bella?" _Not this question again._

I looked up, only to find Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett looking at me with concerned looks. We were in our living room.

I creased my eyebrows as I remembered I was actually in my bedroom, telling Edward how everything was fake.

As if answering my question, Ian spoke. "Bella, of course we're all real."

He smiled at me, with one arm around Mel, who was holding Dean, and the other arm carrying Daniel.

I laughed darkly. "No, you're not. I don't remember anything, other than the car approaching me. Then when I woke up, you guys were all here. I don't remember Ian marrying Mel. I don't remember Dean and Daniel being born. I remember nothing!"

I looked towards Edward, who was approaching me. "YOU! I don't remember us ever being together. How could we become husband and wife all of a sudden?"

Edward raised his eyebrow. "Don't you want this? Isn't this life what you wished for?"

I thought for a moment. True, I always wanted a happy life. I always wanted to be Edward, even though I knew I had an arranged marriage with some other dude, whom I had no idea who he was.

"You see, you want this. You want all of us, having a happily ever after fairytale."

"Yeah, Bella. You've always wanted this." Alice said. True, I'd rather stay here than marrying some stupid guys in real life.

Edward was by my side, whispering into my ears. "Stay with us and never doubt that we're real. Of course, we're all real."

I closed my eyes and remembered the voice in my dream. "The real Edward is out there. Out there waiting for you…" She said.

That meant the velvety voice was all along Edward's, the real Edward's voice. He was by my side, in reality. He was there. He knew I could hear him. He wanted me to wake up.

"Please… Please let me go." I sobbed.

"No, please stay with us. Deep down in your heart, you know you want to." Edward smirked.

I shook my head. "Please… Let me go! I need to get back to the ones who love me dearly. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Bella, we're the ones who love you." Rosalie said.

"If you go back, you won't get to marry me." Edward said.

I shook my head. "No, the real Edward's waiting for me. He's there for me, and I know it."

"I love you." The voice said in my mind. _Please… Please don't leave me. I'm leaving here. I'm waking up. Wait for me, please…_

"I snapped open my eyes and shouted on top of my lungs. "Damn you all! You're supposedly my dream, so stop acting as though we're in reality! And even if my groom isn't Edward, I will find a way to bring us together."

They smiled at me warmly, and disappeared.

Then the scene changed into the bright hallway that appeared in my dream.

The voice, which was like mine, whispered. "Now, all you have to do is choose a room. If you open the correct one, you'll be awake. If you don't, you'll be in this deep slumber, forever."

I nodded and started walking down the hallway, looking from left to right.

I couldn't choose the wrong door, and I must choose the correct door fast. Time was slipping away, as I contemplated my choices.

"Goodbye, Bella." The real Edward said.

"No, don't leave me." I said, as I wiped the tears that kept flowing out.

Then I saw my mother, waving at me from the door on my right.

I ran towards her, my sixth sense screaming at me, "This is the right door!"

I opened it, and walked into the dark place and fell.

I screamed, and shouted. _Sorry, Edward. I'm afraid I'm going to die._

My body jerked upwards and my head knocked onto someone's.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead and lied back on the mattress, I supposed.

"Bella?" The velvety voice said. "Oh my God, you're awake!"

"Heck, I'm back to the dream." I groaned, unwilling to open my eyes.

He chuckled. "You're not dreaming. Open your eyes, please."

I shook my head.

Before I knew it, his breath fanned across me when he said, "Try pinching yourself then, and see if you're still dreaming."

Weird… Fake Edward wouldn't call me to hurt myself.

I pinched myself hard. "Ouch!"

Then I opened my eyes, only to be met by the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen.

_This is real. This is the real Edward.

* * *

_**I have a question. Did you think it was real? That i'd start this chapter for a few years later?**

**Haha!**

**K. Please do let me know your thoughts, since this is the last chapter, i really want to hear from each and everyone of you. As in, i wanna know your opinion on this story. Good or bad. Just say it! XD**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND SUPPORT!**

**Ta!**

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells  
**


	15. AN New story up!

Hello my lovelies!

I'm back in the fanfic world with a new story!

This is the full summary.

Bella, a girl who lost all hopes in men and love, got married to Edward, who was the playboy in town. It was a marriage in a business-like manner with no love between these two. Will she open up her heart to him? Or will she give her heart to someone else in the end?

Please read and review! Thanks so much!

This will be the link to the story, and i just posted it i'm not sure if you can open it yet.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5448354/1/Beneath_This_Facade


End file.
